For all the Rest of Time
by eixid
Summary: Jim/Aisha fic. Also a crossover with DBZ. Rated PG13 for a little cussing but nothing too bad. !Chapter 12 posted! Set six years after the Layline, Jim finds out about his past and discovers....
1. The Beginning

Howdy Ho!! This is a Jim/Aisha; OLS/DBZ; Romantic/Action Adventure. This is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING except research papers for school so please be kind and review. If you like this type of story and other Jim/Aisha crossover ones, read "The Unleashing" by David Goldsmith, its great. Well anyway, I don't own OLS or DBZ, if I did, why would I be writing for free???  
  
  
  
... for all the rest of time..  
  
  
  
It had been six years sense the crew of the Outlaw Star returned from their quest to the Galactic Layline. Gene, Melphina, Suzuka, Jim, and Aisha still banded together at Starwind and Hawking, doing whatever they could to pay for the constant repairs to the XGP and still trying to "make it big". Not allot has happened in six years. Gene and Melphina were close, extremely close, following the events that took place inside the Layline. Suzuka spent most of her time watching soap operas and accompany the crew on jobs. Aisha mostly lay around, taking frequent catnaps and eating everything in site. The group's appearance hadn't changed much either. Gene wore a few new battle scars. Suzuka had a small wrinkle under her left eye, which everyone kept in silence about in fear of being killed. Melphina and Aisha hadn't changed at all, seeing how Ctarl-Ctarl age much slower than humans, and bio androids, well, don't age at all. Jim on the other hand was different. The now seventeen year old stood 6ft tall, eye to eye with Gene. He had gone through several growing spurts, the most recent having just started. His voice had deepened, and had grown into a husky build. He still had the same sandy blond hair that shot out in all directions, and was beginning to feel whiskers starting to fill in. The most noticeable change in Jim was not his appearance, but in his personality.   
  
Around the age of fifteen, Jim had started to pull away from the others; he lost his innocent child like attitude and began to take every aspect of life seriously. Not to mention that he developed a temper that only took a little nudge to set off. Jim had heard all the explanations a million times "its natural for a boy that age", "puberty is hard on everyone", and his favorite "its not you, it's the hormones". Jim knew it was something more. He had never known his parents. Both his father and mother had died when Jim was still an infant. He was shuffled around from orphanage to orphanage until he ran away. Luckily for him a certain outlaw found him and took him in. Jim had always thought about his parents but decided it was best not to pry too deeply. Little did Jim know what was in store for him.  
  
  
A Normal Day  
  
Jim sat in front of his computer pecking away as usual. Trying to find the cheapest parts for the XGP was a tedious job to say the least. He had been working harder than ever lately, not having much time to work on his car or add to his antique CD collection. Melphina stood in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch while Suzuka sat on the couch sipping tea and watching a talk show. For once Aisha was in the training yard, doing flips and kick on rubber dummies Jim had built.   
  
Suddenly the door flew open and slammed against the wall as Gene stepped in with a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Jim, do you remember that escaped con that we took in last week?"  
  
"Yea, did the cops ever pay up?"   
  
"Yep, seems they paid the 5,000 wong."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Jim asked feeling annoyed.  
  
"They paid the 5,000 to the wrong guy!!!"  
  
"What do you mean Gene, its not like they hand over that much cash to someone unless they can prove who they are?"  
  
"I know Jim" Gene said as he got out pistol and began examining it "turns out its some little rat that goes by the name Todd Stanfold, apparently he maid a fake bounty hunter license with my name on it and collected the cash."  
  
"Are the cops going after him?" Melphina asked as she exited the kitchen.  
  
"Are you kidding, they've got their man, what do they care where the money goes." Gene said as he loaded the second clip.  
  
"So Gene," Suzuka said as the turned the TV off, "what do you propose we do about it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we find Todd, and beat the living crap out of him until he gives us our money!" Gene replied as he holstered his gun. "I heard he hangs around a bar on the cities south side. He is bound to have a few friends there with him, Jim go get Aisha, I'm sure she will be up to a bar brawl."  
  
Jim headed outside still hearing the sounds of Aisha flying through the air and killing the plastic dummies. He stood at the entrance to the lot for a moment watching Aisha. She still wore her Ctarl-Ctarl uniform with her platinum white hair braided down her back held by a gold ring. She always seemed so proud of her people, Jim often wondered if his heritage was that noble. He always had a spot in his heart for her, at first she was just like a sister but lately, Jim knew he had been seeing her in a different way. He knew Gene wanted to go, and figured if he stood there watching her much longer he might get caught.  
  
"Hey Aisha." Jim yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Aisha mumbled as her ears stood up. She turned around and saw Jim standing in the doorway. She stared at him for a minute, thinking to herself about what a hansom young man Jim had grown into.  
  
The stare lasted longer than either had expected, as both of them started to blush.  
  
"Whach want Jim, some fighting pointers?" Aisha said as she crouched at Jim acting like she was going to attack.  
  
"No, not today, we have to go and get some weasel that took our money from that con we caught last week. Gene said we may need you help."  
  
"Of course you need my help, why with out me all three of you would end up in the hospital." Aisha said in her usual, proud to be a Ctarl-Ctarl voice.  
  
"Well come on, Gene and Suzuka are waiting."  
  
Aisha ran to Jim's side as the two walked through the office to the car outside.   
  
Jim hated walking this close to Aisha, she was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and just the presence of her close to him made him get that warm and fuzzy feeling in his paints.   
  
"Jim, are you going to protect me if we get in a fight today?" Aisha said jokingly.  
  
"I doubt it Aisha, you'll probably end up protecting me again."  
  
It was true, Aisha thought, although he was big and strong Jim couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper sack. Aisha looked at Jim's chest admiring how he had filled out, he had a barrel chest that filled his black T-shirt well. Aisha had to quit staring as she too began to get a warm fuzzy feeling in her paints. Aisha wished he would talk to her, she noticed more than anyone else how disconnected Jim had become. She could also tell that something was really troubling him.   
  
As they passed the living room Melphina wished them good luck, and told them not to get hurt. The two walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The bar was down a dark alley in the basement of an old turbine factory which had long sense been abandoned. Everything about the place made the group feel uneasy. As they made their way down the stairs Jim put on a pair of mirrored glasses and they entered the bar. Inside was a group of about twenty people, some sat at tables while most sat at the bar hugging a drink. The only sound came from an old TV that was showing a wrestling match. Gene entered first followed by Suzuka and Aisha with Jim bringing up the rear.   
  
Gene scanned the crowd and found the one person that matched the officers description. As he made his way over to him Aisha and Suzuka stood on either ends of the dark room as Jim leaned against the back wall. Although it seemed like four strangers just carelessly waltzed into the bar, it was actually a well-planed action. Gene would go over and talk to the rat while Aisha and Suzuka watched his back. Jim would stand with his back to a wall and scan the entire crowd, his mirrored glasses hiding his eye movements.  
  
Gene confidently approached the little balding man. He knew his type too, just a little man trying to act big. He had spread word around town that he had been a big shot member of the planets military, truth was he was a manager for the officer's golf coarse.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Todd Stanfold." Gene said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Gene Starwind." Todd replied without turning his head.  
  
"I guess you know what I've come for then Todd."  
  
"I guess it would be the 5,000 wong Gene." Todd said as he spun the stool around facing Gene "But how will you go about getting it, I saw you enter with three people, there are about fifteen in here that will back me up."  
  
With that said Jim saw a glimmer as the person standing behind Suzuka pulled out a knife.  
  
"SUZUKA BEHIND YOU!!!" Jim yelled as Suzuka spun effortlessly around and planted her heel in the guy's temple. As he fell to the floor the overwhelming sound of chairs being pushed out drowned out the television, *here we go again* Jim thought.  
  
Gene and Todd west one on one while Aisha and Suzuka wasted no time laying waist to the small gang that had risen to their feet. Jim found it humorous every time Aisha grabbed someone by their leg and used them as a club. Just as he was admiring her latest example a bottle broke over his head and someone wrapped their arms around his neck. Jim backed up full force crushing his attacker between his back and the bar's stone wall. Two more charged him as he realized his scalp was bleeding from the bottle. He sidestepped the first one and upon planting his knee deep into the man's abdomen heard a satisfying "oooff" as he fell to the ground in pain. The other one punched Jim square in the face shattering his glasses, as Jim stumbled back the man quickly followed with two swift hooks to his gut. Jim was able to block his assailant's next punch and lift him up throwing him over the bar. As Jim was turning around to see how the others were faring a streak of pain erupted across his back as he was hit with a metal pipe. He went down on all fours and rolled over leaning against the bar desperately trying to catch his breath. Unable to move, Jim could only watch as his attacker pivoted the pipe above his shoulder like a baseball player and said "night night". Jim watched in slow motion as the man began to swing the pipe at his head. Fortunately from across the room Aisha saw the man with the pipe standing over Jim and with all of her strength threw her human club at him knocking the man into the wall and out cold.   
  
Aisha ran over to Jim and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Jim..... Jim...... are you ok Jim?"  
  
"I'm fine Aisha, I just think I..." Jim stopped his sentence as he saw something in her eyes he had never noticed before. She had helped him lots of times after a fight, but all those times he never saw this expression. It was pain.   
  
She hated seeing Jim like this, laying there with a trickle of blood from his scalp and his right eye already starting to swell. For some reason it really got to her this time as a single tear ran down her cheek. She tried to brush it away as Jim got up.   
  
As Jim stood up he never took his eyes off of Aisha, and saw a tear fall. He reached over and caressed Aisha's cheek where the tear had been. She almost purred as his hand glided over her face.   
  
"Its ok Aisha." He whispered.  
  
"I know Jim." She whispered back.  
  
  
  
... well that's the first one. Please review, if you don't have time just write one of the following: Great, Good, OK, Bad, or Go Jump Off A Bridge. Oh yea, Todd Stanfold is an inside joke with some friends of mine who have probably crapped their pants laughing by now. Sorry todd.  



	2. Hidden Power

Ok, I know the last chapter had a bad ending, but trust me, I think this one is a lot better. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, I really like suggestions. If you want to sue me go right ahead, I will just change my name to Tebor and move to Switzerland. Anyway, here we go with CH 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden Power  
  
Jim lay across his bed watching his fish tank. It had only been a day since the bar fight and Jim's wounds had completely healed, he had always been a quick healer and seemed that he always felt great after he did heal. Todd had a sudden change of heart and returned the money after Gene had tied him to a chair and threatened to set the bar on fire. Jim felt like crap after the fight, not because he got his tail whipped, but of the expression in Aisha's eyes. He pictured them over and over again, how the tear made blue eyes sparkle. "Damnit!" he said aloud.   
  
"Not again." He said as he rose to his feet and headed to the training lot.  
  
He was hoping to find the lot empty, but instead found Aisha doing backflips. Aisha spotted him before he had a chance to leave.  
  
"Hey Jim!" Aisha said, stopping the retreating human.  
  
Jim turned. He didn't feel ready to talk to Aisha yet, and was just about to ask her about the night at the bar when she broke the silence.  
  
"Ready for some pointers?"  
  
He figured what the hell, God knows he needed them.  
  
"Sure Aisha, but go easy on me, I'm only human."  
  
Aisha was surprised Jim accepted, usually he just shrugged his shoulders and made excuses. She was also amazed how quick he healed, if Gene had been hit with that pipe he would be in the hospital.  
  
"Ok Jim, first things first, try to hit me." She said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am, now stop stalling you wuss and hit me."  
  
Jim felt hit temper rise but pushed it back down. "Ok Aisha."  
  
Jim leapt forward and swung at Aisha who just casually stepped back. With each punch and kick Jim unleashed Aisha just stepped out of the way or let her head rotate just enough to let his hand go by. Jim's temper flared again, he hated this, *she's doing nothing but toying with me* he thought. Finally, feeling her point had been made; Aisha jumped high into the air and landed at the other end of the lot. Breathing hard, Jim turned around to find her looking like nothing happened.  
  
"What's the matter Jim, out of breath?"  
  
"I wouldn't be out of breath if you didn't move so fast."  
  
"I'm not moving too fast, you're moving too slow."  
  
Jim's temper rose again with that comment. "Well Aisha, what do you propose I do about it, you did offer pointers." Jim said finally catching his breath.  
  
"Each one of those punches would have probably knocked me down. Don't try to put all your power in each punch. That way you'll move faster, got it little Jimmy?"   
  
Aisha kept trying to piss Jim off; she could sense a great fighting power in him. *If I'm able to make Jim lose his cool, he should be able to whoop anyone, except the greatest Ctarl-Ctarl fighter of course.*  
  
Jim fumed at Aisha's last comment, *ill show you I'm not a little kid*. He ran forward doing as Aisha had said and speeding up his attacks. Aisha was still dodging them, although not as easily. After a few moments she leapt to the other end of the lot.  
  
"Much better Jim, but..."   
  
Aisha stopped in mid sentence as Jim continued the attack. He sprinted towards her causing her to lose her footing and stumble backwards. As Aisha regained her balance she looked up and saw Jim right in front of her *no way to dodge this one* she thought. Jim connected with a left hook directly to Aisha's stomach that sent her skidding back across the dirt.  
  
Suzuka's head rose from the magazine she was reading. *something's wrong* She grabbed her kitana and ran to the training yard.  
  
"That was good Jim, knocked the wind right out of me." Aisha said as she stood up catching her breath. She looked over at Jim and found herself staring at someone completely different. Suzuka entered the lot and only stared at Jim in horror.  
  
Jim stood halfway across the lot from Aisha. His arms curled 90 degrees, fists clinched, straining in pain. Small rocks and dust flew from under him as a small crater began to form. Sweat beaded up on his face as he ground his teeth in agony. His hair was swept upward like he was standing in a wind tunnel, however their wasn't the slightest breeze in the yard. Small bursts of electricity shot from his body and his eyes had gone completely white. He screamed and a wave of energy shot from his body that bounded off buildings shattering glass.  
  
"Sorry Jim" Suzuka said as she leapt upward bringing down her kitana down full force on the back of Jim's neck. She hit him right on target but Jim only turned and looked at her, unaffected.  
  
"JIM DON'T!!!" Aisha screamed as he reared back and backhanded Suzuka across the lot and into another building. His gaze returning back to her.  
  
"Jim, don't make me do this." She whispered looking down.  
  
With a burst of energy and a bloodcurdling yell Jim flew forward to attack her. Tears flew from Aisha's eyes as she looked up, screaming as she turned to her primal form.  
  
Suzuka managed to sit up and could only watch the rest of the fight.  
  
The white tigress leapt forward catching Jim in mid air and driving him to the dirt. He flipped back and charged her again still yelling in agony. She then speared him again, this time hearing some ribs crack. Still on top of him the tiger raised its razor sharp claws aiming at Jim's head. Aisha hesitated a minute, *I might kill him* she thought; when a voice echoed through her. "Do It Aisha", it was Jim's voice. The tigress retracted her claws and brought her paw full force across Jim's face. Jim spat blood and passed out, his hair stopped swirling and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
The tigress stood over Jim, howled and morphed back into Aisha collapsing across Jim's body. Suzuka walked over and wrapped Aisha, who was beginning to regain her senses, in her outer cloak. Aisha drew the cloak around her and stood up noticing Jim's lifeless body for the first time.  
  
"Oh my God, is he..." Aisha screamed, tears beginning to fill her eyes.  
  
"No," Suzuka said checking his pulse, "but he will be soon if we don't get him to a hospital."  
  
Aisha fell at Jim's side picking him up and running to the door. As if on cue Gene came through the doorway with his caster drawn.   
  
"What the Hell is going on here!!!" Gene yelled as Aisha ran past him with Jim. He and Melphina had been having a romantic moment when the blast hit the house. It had taken him this long to stumble out of bed, get his paints on, and get to the lot.  
  
"Aisha, what happened to Jim!?!?!"   
  
Suzuka grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lot "Gene I suggest you get in the car, we have to get Jim to a doctor. Ill explain what happened there."   
  
Aisha climbed in the back seat pulling Jim in behind her. She raised him close and nestled his head on her chest. Gene gunned the engine and sped to the nearest hospital.  
  
Aisha bent her face down into Jim's hair.  
  
"Please be ok Jim, Please be ok." she mumbled as her tears dropped onto his face.  
  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The group sat in the hospital waiting room; it had been about an hour since they had wheeled Jim in. Suzuka sat explaining to Gene and Melphina what had taken place in the lot.   
  
"And that's the whole story." Suzuka finished.  
  
Melphina sat pondering Suzuka's story. She had personally seen Suzuka slice a bus in two with her kitana before. *It doesn't make sense, Jim would of never acted that way* she thought as she looked to Gene. Gene just stood there, staring out the window. Suzuka pondered Gene's reaction; he had just stood there seemingly unaffected, almost like he had already known.  
  
"So it took a skilled assassin and a Ctarl-Ctarl warrior just to bring Jim down? Guess I've been underestimating him." Gene said in his usual carefree voice. He turned his attention back to the window watching the sun set. He knew he had to tell Jim what he knew about his past.  
  
Aisha finished changing into her new uniform that Melphina brought her. She walked over to the sink and began washing her face. "What the hell happened to you Jim?" she asked herself as she dried her face and walked to the waiting room. No sooner than she entered a doctor came through the door.  
  
"Jim Hawking?"  
  
"Yes." All four members replied at the same moment.  
  
"First of all you friend is going to be fine. He just suffered a few broken ribs and a mild concussion. I have to say, that must have been some hit and run he was in, when he first came in it looked like he wasn't going to make it."  
  
The group breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing their friend was ok.  
  
"When can we see him?" Melphina asked.  
  
"They are moving him to a room now, if you want I can lead you up there. But theirs no hurry he is still out with the effects of the drugs and concussion."  
  
"When is he going to regain consciousness?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Could be five minutes, could be five days. It's still hard to predict what effects a head injury like his has on each individual."  
  
The four followed the doctor to Jim's room. He lay in the bed with a single IV drip in his left arm. Aisha and Suzuka sighed in relief as they saw him; he looked normal, just like he was sleeping. They stayed in the room for a while, each overlooking Jim and satisfying their own skepticism. Gene took Melphina home remembering he still had to unpack the XGP's cargo hold and get it delivered to Fred Lowe before morning. Suzuka left soon after leaving Aisha alone with Jim. Aisha sat by Jim's bed just looking at him. Her mind was full of hundreds of questions: what happened to you?, what made you so strong?, how did you talk to me telepathically? She laid her head on the small roller table, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ugh" Jim mumbled as he cracked his eyes open. He began to sit up in bed only to lay back down. *Where am I?* he thought as his eyes scanned the room. He could tell he was in a hospital by the IV in his arm and the rails on the bed, but why? Last thing he remembered was training with Aisha and her calling him "little Jimmy". He blinked hard trying to get his vision to clear up and finally made out 4:40 on the wall clock. As he scanned the room his eyes rested on Aisha, fast asleep, resting her head on the food table. He thought about waking her up and asking what happened but couldn't. He lay there silently watching her until morning. Taking pleasure each time her back rose with a breath and her facial expressions changed.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
The next morning Aisha yawned and stretched her arms over her head only to find a sharp crink in her neck. *Should of known better than to fall asleep on that table.* She thought as she rubbed it fiercely.  
  
"Wondered when you were going to wake up."  
  
Aisha's ears perked up as she turned to see Jim awake in bed.  
  
"Jim your ok!!" she screamed as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"OW OW OW!!!" Jim gasped as Aisha continued to squeeze him.  
  
"Thank God your ok Jim" she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Ribs... Broken.... Please Stop...."   
  
Aisha broke off her bear hug and sat at the corner of Jim's bed.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see that you're ok."  
  
"What happened anyway, why am I in the hospital, and why do I feel like Gene and I stayed up all night doing shots again?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember what happened in the training lot?" Aisha said in her usual gravely tone.  
  
"Last thing I remember is you calling me little Jimmy."  
  
Jim sat staring at Aisha in disbelief as she told him what took place in the yard. How he had taken a direct hit from Suzuka and not been effected. And how it had taken Aisha's primal form to bring him down. As Aisha finished telling what had happened Gene stepped in the room.  
  
"Aisha, I need to talk to Jim in private for a minute."  
  
"Ok gene, but I think he's a little miffed about what happened." She shot one last glance at Jim, smiled and left.  
  
Gene turned the chair Aisha had fallen asleep in around and sat next to the still dumfounded Jim.  
  
"Jim, I got to tell you something."   
  
  
  
.... I love to leave you hanging. Does anyone have any name suggestions for Aisha's parents and little brother (who will probably be around 15 or 16) if you do review me with them. If I use them you will receive either one hundred billion dollars (said with right pinky in the corner of mouth) or be thanked in that chapter, its up to me to decide which one. Anyway, please review.  
  



	3. Secrets

I am really working hard on chapter seven but am bogging down. Please keep reviewing, give suggestions, anything, reviews are what keeps me going. Anyway, this chapter is short and doesn't do that much, although it does give two clues to Jim's ancestors. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will reveal it all.  
  
  
  
Secrets  
  
  
  
  
"Did that really happen?"   
  
"Yea it did Jim, that's why I need to talk to you." Gene had to snap his fingers in front of Jim to get him to stop staring at the wall.  
  
"It's about your parents." Gene said finally getting Jim's attention.  
  
"My parents?"  
  
"After we started running together I tracked down some information. Well actually, it tracked me down."  
  
"Why in the Hell didn't you tell me Gene!?!?"  
  
"I couldn't. A man that lives on Old Earth found me. He told me not to tell you anything until the time was right and you were old enough. He said one day you would lose control and unleash a great power, then the time would be right."  
  
"Did he know my parents."  
  
"Yes, he said for you to come to old earth for a year and he would explain everything."  
  
"Are you crazy, I'm not leaving here for a year to meet someone I don't even know. He's probably a wacko trying to get money out of us."  
  
"Trust me Jim, he is telling the truth."  
  
"What are you hiding Gene."  
  
"He told me about your parents, and where you came from."  
  
"Damnit Gene tell me!!!"  
  
"I cant, your going to have to hear it from him. I have already booked you a flight; you'll leave in five days. His name is Goken, he will meet you at the spaceport."  
  
"Five days, the doctors said ill need to stay in here for at least two weeks."  
  
"Trust me Jim, you'll be out by then."  
  
Gene was right, Jim's body was completely healed and he left the hospital the morning before his flight. When he returned to Starwind and Hawking he was surprised to see that Gene hadn't told anyone. That night he sat in the training lot on a bench staring at the night sky.   
  
"What you looking at Jim." Jim jumped as Aisha sat next to him.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking to myself."  
  
"Jim, what's bothering you, you haven't said a word all day?"  
  
Jim wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone. But lately Aisha had been understanding. He leaned forward and cupped his hands together.  
  
"Gene was able to track some guy down that knows about my past. I'm going to Old Earth in the morning to meet him."  
  
"That's great!" Aisha screamed, "But why have you been depressed all day?"  
  
"I'm afraid of who they will be." Jim sighed; he could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes but made no attempt to wipe them away. "I look at you Aisha, and how proud you are of you heritage. I want to be that proud, I want a past that I can be proud of. But I'm only human. All these years I've dreamed about my parents, they were royalty of another word, or they were pioneers or explorers. Now that I can know for sure, I'm dreading the fact they were probably just two normal people."   
  
Silent tears began to roll from Jim's eyes. He had never opened himself up to anyone before, much less let them see him cry. Aisha slid over next to him as Jim leaned back.  
  
"I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you Aisha."  
  
"Jim, I'm going to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Aisha turned Jim's face and looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"No matter what you find out about your past, you will always still have me."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes until Aisha put her head on Jim's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there for what seemed like eternity, and for the first time sense Jim could remember, he was happy.  
  
"Aisha." Jim whispered  
  
"Yea Jim"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The passenger ship's stabilizer rockets jarred Jim awake as is landed on Old Earth. Jim began to gather his things as the stewardess announced that it was ok to move about the cabin.   
  
*Goken?* he thought, *what kind of a name is Goken?*  
  
Jim walked along the ramp to the spaceport's main floor. *This guy is never going to find me in this crowd.* Jim thought and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jim Hawking?" Jim turned and found himself looking at a strange figure. He stood just under 6ft. He had jet-black hair that stuck out in numerous directions and was wearing an orange and blue marshal arts uniform.  
  
"That's me, are you Goken?"  
  
"Yep, I have to admit Jim, I thought you would be shorter."  
  
"Listen, I don't know how you managed to get me all the way out here, but you had better start giving me some answers."  
  
"Well, you may be taller, but you sure do have his temper." Goken said jokingly with one hand behind his head.  
  
"Who is he!!!" Jim demanded.  
  
"Ok ok, geese, ill tell you, but I think we should go somewhere private."  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers!"  
  
Without saying a word, Goken put his hand on Jim's chest and placed a finger on his forehead. Before Jim had time to react a white light engulfed them both. When the light faded out Jim looked around and saw he was no longer in the spaceport. He was standing on a white tiled floor looking at several golden domed buildings.   
  
"W... where am I?" Jim muttered stepping back.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you, that first steps a big one." Goken joked. Jim turned and looked down to see his foot inches from the edge of the tile. Looking over he saw that they were at least a couple of miles up. "This is Dende's lookout."  
  
Jim remembered reading a legend that told of a guardian of old earth.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Instant transmission, if you stay awhile I might teach it to you." Goken said while walking towards the buildings.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Come on, ill introduce you to Dende and Mr. PoPo. Besides you'll probably want to sit down while I tell you about your, well.... Just come on."  
  
Jim grabbed his bag and followed Goken to the buildings. As they neared a short black figure dressed like a gene came out of one of the doors. *What the Hell?* Jim thought.  
  
"Goken, it's so nice to see you again. Oh and this must be Jim." The short figure took Jim's had and shook it. "My name is Mr. PoPo, I guess you could say that I'm the grounds keeper up here."  
  
"Uh... it's nice to meet you Mr. PoPo." Was all Jim could say.  
  
Another figure stepped out of the door and made his way towards the group. Dende was dressed in the same type of robes and carried the same staff Kami and the other guardians before him had. It had been a long time sense he had taken over as guardian. His wrinkled face showed a sense of concern as the old Namik studied Jim from afar. He had known his ancestors, and knew how powerful the young man could become.  
  
"Oh, and this is Dende Jim, guardian of earth." Mr. PoPo said as Dende walked towards Jim.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Jim, I can sense that you have many questions so I will not keep you any longer. Goken, Mr. PoPo has prepared an area for you and Jim to stay, I suggest you fill him in."  
  
"Sure thing Dende, Come on Jim, your not going to believe this." Goken said pulling Jim into a building.  
  
Jim could only nod and follow. He had suddenly been transported to a tower above the Earth. Met a Gene named Mr. PoPo. And talked to a green man with pointed ears and antenna, what else could surprise him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
... Well, can you guess who they are? Don't tell anyone if you did, let them sweat it out. You had better start reviewing to help me speed things up, I have decided NOT to post anymore until I get chapter seven done.   



	4. Past Reveled

Well, I didn't finish chapter seven but I got most of the main ideas down. For all of you Tenchi Muyo fans out there I wrote a little Tenchi/Ryoko songfic the other day. I had gotten I Try by Macy Gray in my head and had to get it out before I could get back to this story. Its titled "I Try" (duh..) if you're a T/R fan read it, its short and sweet. I'm posting this chapter in hopes of getting you off your butts and reviewing. Theirs nothing more discouraging than writing something that isn't being read; and the only way I know you are reading it is if you review. Oh Yea, if anyone owns the OLS series on DVD please review me and tell me if its worth the $$$$. I like OLS but I am a little hesitant on spending a hundred dollars for the entire series. Ok, here we go.....  
  
  
  
  
Past Reveled  
  
Goken led Jim to a room and proceeded to go through the fridge. Jim sat down at the kitchen table as Goken re appeared with enough food to feed the entire crew back home including Aisha.  
  
"Well I guess you want me to get started." Goken said stuffing his face.   
  
"First of all, your only half human. Your mother was a descendent from a Saiyan. The Saiyan's were a fierce warrior race who were capable of reaching immense power levels. I was able to trace you back over twenty generations to the last living pure blooded one, Vegeta, he was actually prince of the Saiyan race."  
  
Jim could only set in disbelief as Goken continued his story.  
  
"I'm also a Saiyan, descended from a man named Goku. Goku and Vegeta knew each other for a period of time, and actually fought to protect earth together. Anyway, your mother had no idea about her past. Her mother died in childbirth and her father was killed in a battle shortly after, before she could understand his abilities. She was taken in by another family and raised like a normal human baby. It was not until after she and your father were killed in a car accident that I was able to track her down. By then Gene had already taken you in. I contacted him and told him about your past, and that one day, when the time was right, you needed to come here and learn to control your power."  
  
Before Jim could think his reasoning took over.  
  
"Wait a minute, how could I be half Saiyan if I descended from over twenty generations?"  
  
"Well, a Saiyan's bloodline is like a recessive gene, it never depletes. Your mother carried the gene and passed it onto you. Female descendents however are just like humans; they don't get any special abilities. That's why your mother never knew about her past."  
  
Jim had gotten caught up in Goken's story and suddenly snapped out of it. *What kind of crap is this guy trying to pull*  
  
"Listen!" Jim said standing up, "I don't know what your game is, but do you have one piece of evidence to back this up?"  
  
Goken smiled as he finished his meal. "You have always been a quick healer haven't you Jim?"  
  
"Yea, so?"   
  
"All Saiyan's heal very quickly, and after they heal their power makes a large spike upward. I'm willing to bet that you were injured and had just finished healing when you lost control. Am I right?"  
  
Jim could only stand in silence. Gene said he had not told Goken any details of what happened. Goken then stood up and pulled up his shirt showing Jim a scar on the small of his back.  
  
"I bet you have a scar just like this on your back too. All Saiyan's are born with a tale, which enables them to transform to their Oozaru form upon seeing a full moon. However both yours and mine were removed at birth.  
  
Jim let his hand reach behind him and feel his scar. He had often wondered where it came from, and had never told anyone about it.  
  
"Still don't trust me? Ok then, Saiyan's are also able to communicate telepathically through contact. Put your hand on my head and I will show you everything I know."  
  
Jim hesitantly reached out his hand and placed it on Goken's forehead. Suddenly a rush of images and thoughts flooded throughout his mind. He saw his father and mother, he saw Goken's past. He saw the dragonballs, and how they were created. Looking deeper he saw Vegeta and Goku, how Vegeta went to earth to wish for immortality to defeat Freeza. He saw the fight between Vegeta and Goku, and how Vegeta transformed. He saw the battles on Namek, the battles with the androids, Cell, and Majin Buu. Images of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and even Goken transforming into Super Saiyans flashed before him. He saw the mind-boggling power that Goku and Vegeta possessed. Looking deeper he saw his entire family tree, from Vegeta, to Trunks all the way to him. As he removed his hand from Goken Jim could only sit back. He had always hoped and dreamed for a past to be proud of. Now it was here, he was a direct descendent of the Saiyan prince.  
  
"So now you believe me." Goken said as he sat next to Jim. "But it isn't over, you need to learn to control your power. If you will stay here with me for a year, ill teach you how to control and use it."  
  
Jim only sat there trying to comprehend what he had learned. Finally he turned and looked directly at Goken.  
  
"Teach me everything."  
  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
  
Jim bounded backward avoiding Goken's attack. It had been almost a year sense he came to Old Earth. He had spent the entire time training, and was still amazed by his abilities. So was Goken, he never expected Jim to catch on so quickly and master so many moves. Goken had taught Jim how to control his ken and even how to use it to fly, how to form and use the Distructo-Disks and even the Kamahamaha wave. At Jim's urging, Goken also taught him some of Vegeta's moves, including the Big Bang Attack and Final Flash.   
  
"Come on Goken, I'm not even going to get a workout unless you do it." Jim said landing confidently across from Goken.  
  
"But you won't have a chance if I do."   
  
"You not even a challenge if you don't."  
  
"You got a point." Goken said, and with a burst of power his hair exploded into a golden light and his eyes turned green. Jim could actually beat Goken in a regular fight but had no chance against him as a Super Saiyan.  
  
Jim powered up his ki and flew to attack Goken. Just as he reached his target Jim shot straight upward and fired several energy bolts down around Goken. As the energy rained down on him the Super Saiyan flew out of the clouds of dust and the two began close quarter fighting in mid air. The two matched each other blow for blow for a while.  
  
"Your not even trying to stop me are you." Jim said continuing the assault.  
  
"Why would I, you're not a threat." Goken said jokingly as he continued to block the fury of punches and kicks coming from Jim.  
  
"Really?" Jim said in a lighthearted manner that Goken found unusual. Jim broke off the attack and floated about six feet away; suddenly he brought his right arm up like a cannon and braced it with his left.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Jim yelled as the yellow bolt of ki shot from his arm and collided with Goken's face.  
  
*He must think I'm a weakling, he didn't put near enough energy in this blast* Goken thought as the beam engulfed his head.   
  
Knowing his attack prevented Goken from sensing his energy Jim quickly sped behind his teacher. As the ki beam passed, Goken suddenly sensed Jim's energy behind him. Before he could react Jim, using all of his power kicked Goken with enough force to send him slamming into the earth below. As the dust cleared Jim looked down as Goken got up and examined the crater his body had made.  
  
"That was sneaky Jim."   
  
"I know, guess I'm a threat now."   
  
Goken chuckled and disappeared out of sight. Jim quickly spun around sensing Goken's energy behind him. Just as he managed to turn around Goken kicked him across the chest sending him crashing down to earth. Jim could only lie there as the dust cleared from his own crater. Goken landed beside him and powered down returning to his normal self.  
  
"That hurt so bad." Was all Jim mumbled as he lay there.  
  
"Thanks, that move might come in handy sometime." Goken said as he got a Sensu Bean from his pouch and put it in Jim's mouth. Finally able to move Jim slowly slid over and leaned agents the edge of the crater, he knew it would take the Sensu Bean a little while to completely work.  
  
"Better live it up now, once I'm powerful enough to become a Super Saiyan you'll be singing a different tune."  
  
"Jim" Goken said sitting beside him, "I've told you before, you can't become a Super Saiyan just by increasing your power level. It comes as a response to a need or a traumatic event."  
  
"I know, but in the meantime I might as well become as powerful as I can." Jim said standing up.  
  
"Good thing we didn't practice at Dende's today." Goken said looking at the numerous trenches and two large craters that rittled the field that they had chosen.  
  
"Yea, come on lets get back I'm starving."  
  
"Me too, I barely got enough at lunch."   
  
"Race you, and no cheating!" Jim yelled as the two raised their ken and flew towards the lookout.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
The next morning Jim woke up with mixed emotions. This was his last day here. As he made his way to his kitchen for breakfast he couldn't help letting his thoughts wonder. Goken had taken him in and even trained him, Jim saw him as the closest thing he had ever had to a father. Sure Gene had practically raised him, but Gene was always more like a big brother. Dende and Mr. PoPo, all of them showed a lot of trust in him. For all they knew, he could have stolen the Dragonballs from them and wished for immortality. It had been a whole year sense he left the group back on Hayfong. He had written Gene a letter after his first week there. Telling him that he was staying. *A lot could of happened in a year* Jim thought. His thoughts drifted to Gene and Melphina, Suzuka and her wrinkle, and then to Aisha. He wondered if she truly meant what she had said that night. (... you will always still have me.)   
  
"She did."   
  
Jim nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Dende standing in the corner.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"She meant it." The old Namik said as he took a seat across from Jim.  
  
"H.. How do you know?"  
  
"You didn't think these things were just for looks did you?" Dende said flicking one of his antenna. "You need to stop doubting yourself Jim. Just because Hanmyo stood you up on that planet when you were 11 is no reason to go around not letting yourself get close to anyone." Dende did not have the heart to tell Jim what had really happened. "Especially Aisha, I think you two were made for each other."  
  
"Sense when did you become a mach maker?"  
  
"I just hate seeing you avoiding relationships if fear of being hurt."  
  
"Its not as easy as it looks, you never can know what other people truly think."  
  
"I can, and I told you, she meant it, she loves you."  
  
Jim sat there pondering what Dende had told him. He knew it was true, Dende would never deceive him but he still did not know how to act.  
  
"I just need to think for a while." Jim said as he got up and walked out the door.  
  
*He doesn't even realize he is in love* Dende thought.  
  
Before Jim could take off to go think Goken stopped him.  
  
"Where you going Jim?"  
  
"Nowhere." Jim said.  
  
"Good, I have been thinking how you could get the most out of your last day here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goken led Jim to a door. "This is the room of time. In there you can get a years worth of training in one day."  
  
"You mean time speeds up in there."  
  
"Yep, but let me warn you. In there the gravity is intense, the temperature can fluctuate from freezing cold to burning hot in a matter of seconds. Staying in there is an assault on your senses. You're going to be in there all alone, no one to help you if you get badly injured.  
  
"Ill do it." Jim said opening the door. He needed time to think, a year in an isolated dimension should be enough. Jim stepped through and shut the door.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Goken sat meditating, it had been about 24 hours and he new Jim would be coming out soon. He was still amazed at the progress Jim had made and how quickly he had made it. He was also eager to see how far Jim had come in the time chamber, and if he had become a Super Saiyan. Goken broke off his meditation as he felt Jim's presence begin to grow.  
  
Dende and Mr. PoPo felt it to as they came to the door of the time chamber. The door slowly cracked open and Jim stepped through. He looked a little ragged and his cloths were torn in various places. Although his power level was down, Goken could sense he had increased it dramatically.  
  
"Well, how did it go Jim?" Mr. PoPo asked.  
  
"It went fine, I think I did alright."  
  
"Were you able to turn into a Super Saiyan?" Goken asked enthusiastically.  
  
"No, I was at the point several times, I could feel it. But I was never able to brake the final barrier, I just couldn't push myself far enough."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll reach it." Goken said. "But anyway, you get to go home today."  
  
"Yea, I guess I had better change before I go huh?"  
  
"I guess so, it looks like you and I were sparring again." Goken said examining Jim's tattered clothing.  
  
"Jim" Mr. PoPo said picking up a small box of capsules. "I want you to have these." Mr. PoPo pressed the button on one of them and a clothing rack appeared in a puff of smoke. "These are royal Saiyan battle suits. Vegeta almost never wore anything else."  
  
"Thanks Mr. PoPo, well, I guess I better get changed."   
  
Jim pulled the chest plate of the Saiyan armor on over his head. It was amazing how strong and lightweight this stuff was. The dark blue material felt like a second skin, only problem was he felt almost naked in it. *This will take some getting used to* He grabbed his bag and went back outside.  
  
He said good by to Mr. PoPo who assured him he could visit anytime. He and Dende walked side by side.  
  
"The whole time I was in there I thought about what you said that morning."  
  
"It was only yesterday." Dende said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yea I guess it was, well I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Jim, but remember, be yourself, then no one can hurt you."  
  
The young Saiyan and the Namik shook hands, and Jim walked over to Goken.  
  
"You got everything?"  
  
"Yea, Goken, I just want to thank you, you have given me more than you can imagine."  
  
"No problem Jim. Hey, you remember the first day you were here, I told you if you stuck around for a while I might teach you how to do instant transmission?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Goken put his hand on Jim's head and taught him the technique.  
  
"There, I taught you. That way you can come back anytime."  
  
"Thanks again Goken."  
  
Jim closed his eyes and thought of where he wanted to go. In a flash of light he left the lookout, going home.  
  
  
  
  
  
..... Well, what did you think, please review and tell me. The next chapter will be more romance between everyone's favorite couple. Anyway please REVIEW!  
  



	5. Homecoming

Sorry for the delay in posting chapters. I pinched a nerve in my right hand and haven't been able to use it for anything all week, especially typing. But I've gotten pretty good at typing with just my left hand, oh well. Still haven't been able to put the finishing touches on ch7 but I will try to have them done by next week.   
  
  
I don't own nuttin. Sue me if u want, you will get what I own...... which is nuttin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Homecoming  
  
With a flash of light Jim appeared outside of Starwind and Hawking. He couldn't wait to see the whole group especially Aisha. He quietly approached the door hiding his power level so Suzuka couldn't sense him.   
  
Melphina and Gene sat on the couch holding each other while watching one of Suzuka's soaps with her. All three leaned forward attentively as the music climaxed and the doctor cleared his throat about to reveal who the baby's father was when....  
  
"LUCY IM HOME!!!" Jim yelled as he entered the room.  
  
Gene: "Dammit Jim!! You scared the livin shi..."  
  
Suzuka: "Jim, you could be more poli...."  
  
Melphina: "Hey, .... Jim?"  
  
"Jims here!?!?" Aisha yelled as she ran out of her room. She bounded down the stairs, eager to see him. It had been the longest year of her life, every day she thought about the night in the training lot with him. As she reached halfway down the stairs she saw him. She almost didn't believe her eyes; while she was distracted she missed a step and started to fall. If it hadn't been for Jim, she would of facevaulted the rest of the way down the stairs. In a burst of speed, that made everyone's jaw drop, Jim appeared at the bottom of the stairs and caught Aisha. Jim wrapped his arms around her and stepped back from the stairs with her in tow.  
  
"Easy their Aisha."  
  
Aisha couldn't say a word. Jim was now at least six foot four, and had lost every ounce of fat on his body. Aisha kept her arms around him and looked him over with her mouth still gaping open. *whatever he is wearing, I like it* The skintight suit showed of every muscle in his body. *I never new someone could look so good.*   
  
Jim couldn't let Aisha go either. He stood there with his arms around her wishing they were alone. To him she seemed more beautiful than he could remember.   
  
"Jim," Aisha said finally stepping back. "You've changed so much, what have you been through."  
  
"Well it's a long story, I guess we all had better sit down."  
  
Aisha sat next to Jim as he began his story. The entire group hung on every word he said. He told them of Goken, Mr. PoPo and Dende. His past, Vegeta, Goku, and the battles they fought, leaving out the details of how powerful both he and his ancestors could become. *Got to save something to surprise them with next time we're in a bar fight.* As he was finishing he noticed Aisha staring at him. Her eyes seeming to hang on every word he said.   
  
"Great story Jim," Gene said, "but I have to ask you something."  
  
"What Gene?"  
  
"What are you wearing?!?!"  
  
Jim blushed. He had forgotten he had the battle suit on.   
  
"It's a Saiyan armor suit. It's what Vegeta and other Saiyans used to wear in battle."  
  
"Well ok Jim, if you want to prance around here in spandex be my guest. But I don't think ide let Fred see you in that." Gene cupped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. "~Oh Jim, you've gotten so handsome!!!~" (Said in his best Fred Low voice)  
  
"What's the matter Gene, afraid Fred will go for a guy that isn't such a gurly-man?" Jim said flexing his arm as the whole group burst into laughter.  
  
"I don't want to play anymore." Gene said crossing his arms and pouting, which only made everyone laugh harder.  
  
As Aisha stopped laughing she looked at Jim again. *I can't believe how open Jim is. He would have never acted like that before he left. *  
  
After dinner the five sat and talked well into the night. Constantly bringing up the fact that Jim could now eat more than Aisha. Suzuka left about midnight mentioning that she had something to take care of before dawn. Soon after Aisha left and went out to the training lot, secretly hoping Jim would follow.  
  
Melphina giggled as Gene whispered something in her ear.   
  
"Gene, its almost one o clock, I'm tired."  
  
"Tired? Let's just see if I cant wake you up." Gene said picking Melphina up over his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom. "Don't wait up for us dad." He said to Jim as the two slipped out of sight.  
  
Jim leaned back and looked at the ceiling. *Man its good to be back* He got up and stretched his arms yawning as he started to bed. *Wonder where Aisha went?*  
  
Aisha stood out in the lot leaning on a wall and watching the stars.  
  
"Hard to believe we were out here together a year ago tonight." Jim said as he walked in and stood next to Aisha.  
  
"Yea it is Jim." Aisha said never looking at him. She couldn't. She just stood there staring blankly into space twirling her hair ring. *Why cant I just tell him how I feel. I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl warrior, but why am I so scared.*  
  
Jim continued to stand there. His head looking up at the stars but his eyes never leaving Aisha. He wanted to bring up the moment they had a year ago but couldn't think of a good way to do it. Finally, he decided that barging in headfirst with no plan of action like Gene would probably be the best way.  
  
"Aisha?"  
  
"Yea Jim?"  
  
"I want you to know, everyday that I was gone I thought about what you said the last night I was here." *God that was lame*  
  
"And?" Aisha said turning around and facing him.   
  
*I can't do it* Jim thought. *There is no way I can put into words how I feel about her* He just stood there staring into her blue eyes. He would gladly drown himself in them if it brought him one step closer to her. (Just be yourself.) Dende's words shot through him like an alarm. *Fuck it* he said to himself.   
  
"You know I'm no good with words Aisha." Jim said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her. Aisha's body tensed and her eyes shot wide open as her lips met his. She couldn't believe he wanted to kiss her. Slowly she closed her eyes and relaxed as she realized she wanted it too. He felt her body relax as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to return his kiss. Jim felt his knees weaken as she eased her tongue into his mouth and let it meet it with his own, seemingly letting them caress each other.   
  
The kiss was broken off a few moments later, but to them it felt like forever. They stood in each other's arms, both staring into the others eyes.  
  
"Aisha, I think I love you." *Did I just say love? Is that what I have been feeling all these years*  
  
"Jim, I have loved you for longer than I can remember." Aisha said as she rested her head on Jim's chest. Jim put his face down in Aisha's hair, inhaling her smell, never wanting to forget it. The two stood there in each other's arms for over an hour, neither saying a word.   
  
"Aisha." Jim said finally breaking their silence.  
  
"Yes Jim."  
  
"As much as I hate to, I think we had better call it a night. If I stand here much longer I'm going to fall asleep."  
  
Aisha took her head off of Jim's chest and nodded. She hated as much as he did to end their moment but she had almost fallen asleep too. The couple walked into the building still in one another's arms. Both Jim and Aisha were too week to walk on their own, but as long as they stayed together they were strong.  
  
Aisha leaned back against her door as Jim kissed her again. Although not as long as their first, this one was just as passionate. He loved the different sensations he got when he kissed her. Her tongue wasn't as thick as a humans and the roof of her mouth had ridges like a cats. He smiled as she giggled when he let his own tongue rake across them. *Must of found a ticklish spot.* he thought.  
  
As the kiss broke, Aisha stared into his eyes as she opened her door. She wanted him to come in so badly. She wanted to give herself to him, and to wake up next to him in the morning. If he had asked too, she wouldn't have stopped him. But she was relieved as he kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight before heading off to his own room. *He doesn't want to push this anymore than I do* Aisha giggled to herself as she shut the door.  
  
Jim plopped down on his bead; his heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest. He was glad she didn't invite him into her room, God knew he wanted to though, but the last thing he wanted to do was to rush it. He lay there on his bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Still tasting her sweet lips and relishing in the smell of her hair.   
  
Aisha took off her Catrl-Catrl uniform and sat at her dresser in a tank top and underwear. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, still thinking of Jim as she removed her ring and unbraided her hair. Before she went to bed she took out a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
Dear Mom...  
I think I have found the man of my dreams...   
  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
Jim sat at the breakfast table the next morning inhaling a third plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
"I have to say Mel, I have really missed your cooking since I left."  
  
"Thank you Jim." Melphina smiled as she cooked another pound of bacon for Jim. She always enjoyed cooking. It was one of the few talents, other than navigating the XGP, she had been born with.  
  
"Jim, if you don't slow down your going to accidentally swallow your tongue!" Gene stammered as he stared at the human shop-vac across the table from him.  
  
"Sorry Gene, I guess after training so hard my metabolism has really increased."  
  
"Ok, but you may have to get a second job, we were about to go broke just feeding Aisha."  
  
As if on cue Aisha appeared walking down the stairs. Her hair shot out in all directions, and beside the addition of a pair of sweatpants, was in the same clothing she had fallen asleep in. She would have remained in bed if it hadn't been for the smell of the bacon Melphina was cooking.  
  
"Mumble... cant anyone sleep past nine around here....mumble mumble... Ctarl-Ctarl warrior for crying out loud, mumble..." Aisha groaned as she sat at the table next to Jim.  
  
*Still not a morning person.* Jim chuckled as he admired her bride-of-frankenstine hairdo.  
  
It wasn't until Melphina sat a plate of bacon in front of Aisha that she snapped out of her catatonic state and began eating with the same speed as Jim.  
  
*Geese, one was bad enough, but I cant take watching the two of them eat* "For some reason I have lost my appetite." Gene said standing up and raking his remaining food onto Jim's plate. He heard a muffled : "Thwank U." as he went in the kitchen to help Melphina with the dishes.  
  
Jim leaned back as he finished his meal. He had eaten five plates in all and Aisha was currently on her third starting to slow down.  
  
Aisha's ears suddenly perked up as she felt Jim's hand on her leg, she looked at him only to be met with a devilish grin.  
  
*Jim, not at the table* she thought as her face turned a light shade of pink.  
  
*Don't worry, I just need to talk with you in private.*  
  
Aisha's eyes shot wide open. *I swear I just heard Jim's voice in my head.*  
  
*You, did.*  
  
"Huh?" she said aloud.  
  
*Saiyans are able to communicate through touch. So just think of what you want to say and ill hear It.*  
  
*Through touch?*  
  
*Yep*  
  
*Touch anywhere?* Aisha thought in her most seductive tone while raising one eyebrow.  
  
*Yes Aisha, touch anywhere* Jim said blushing as he realized what Aisha meant by the comment. Aisha just lowered her eyes and gave Jim a lip-curling smile that would have made the Grinch proud.  
  
*Anyway,* Aisha thought breaking the silence. *What do you need to talk to me about?*   
  
*Well, I was thinking it would be best if we didn't tell Gene or the others about us right yet. Let's just wait until he gets used to me being back and all.*  
  
*Ok* She knew exactly where he was coming from. Gene wasn't the most sensitive guy in the world, and certainly not the most acceptance to change. She remembered back to when she had pleaded Gene to let her go with them to find the Layline. In fact, it was Jim who convinced him to let her come along.  
  
The sound of the ringing vid-phone broke up their conversation. As Jim got up and went to answer it he took one final look at Aisha. She looked like an angle sitting there with her white hair and perfect body outlined in her tank top. She suddenly broke the moment as she reached to her plate and shoved a fist full of bacon in her mouth. *That's my Aisha.*  
  
"Good morning Starwind and Hawking enterprises." Jim said flicking the answer button on.  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS YOU JIM, AND YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!!!"  
  
Jim really wished he had jet Gene or better yet Suzuka answer the phone now.  
  
"Hey Mr. Lowe."  
  
"Jim, I'm hurt, you leave for a year without so much as a good bye, and you know you can call me Fred." The hankie waving multi billionaire said.  
  
Gene walked into the living room and started kissing and groping the air behind the vid-phone when he realized who Jim was talking too.  
  
"Hold on a second Fred, Gene just walked in."  
  
"OOOOH, let me speak to him Jim."  
  
Gene stopped his makeout session with the air and scowled at Jim as he took his seat.   
  
"Ill get you for that you little... Hey Fred! How's it going."  
  
"Hello Gene, I had a meeting with the head of defense of Heyfong last night and I was able to get some information I think you would just LOVE to get your hands on."  
  
"Well what is it."  
  
"It's the next listing of new criminals and locations they are suspected to be in right here in Heyfong City. Its not scheduled to be made public until tomorrow. Why, with this information, a bounty hunter could pick up at least 10 or 20 without having to deal with any other competition."  
  
"So, how much is it going to cost me?"  
  
"Gene, it can be yours for only a 10% cut of every con you take down."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Aisha, you had better get dressed, I think Gene just found us some work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... Ok, hand starting to hurt again. Going to take a pain pill and put a hot water bottle on it, buy for now, please review.  



	6. Show of Power

Well my hand is feeling better and I am almost done with chapter 7 (although I'm not happy with it). As for all you people who want to see Jim go SSJ, get more people to review and I will think about it. (Laughing crazy) Here is chapter 6 I'm starting summer term at college so I don't know how fast I will be able to work but I will never give up. Please review.  
  
  
Oh yea, I still own nuttin, except for a sociology and computer applications book that I bought today.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Show of Power  
  
The double doors flew open as a hog-tied man skidded across the police station floor nearly colliding with the receptionist desk.  
  
"That's number 21." The receptionist said without looking up from her Cosmo as two officers picked the man up and drug him to the back.   
  
"What time is it?" The red hared man yelled as he was already running back outside.  
  
"About 5am." The receptionist yelled back. *Those guys must be going for some kind of record.*  
  
Gene leapt back into the car and sped off.  
  
"Gene, can we please go home, we've been up all night and I'm starving." Aisha whined as she stuck her head up from the back seat.  
  
"No, we have an hour before every Bounty hunter on the planet has this list and were going for one more."  
  
"Hey Suzuka, let me see that list." Jim said as she passed it back to him.  
  
"Hey, how about this Guy." He said as he passed it back up front.  
  
Suzuka could only stare at Jim's choice. "Jim, this man is a level one criminal. Their is no way we could take him down after we have been up all night."  
  
"This guy is worth 500,000 wong, that will keep us running for three months."  
  
"Jim theirs a reason he is worth 500,000 wong, he's dangerous!" Gene said looking over the man's file.  
  
"Trust me, ill handle it myself."  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
  
Gene pulled the car over and switched off the lights.  
  
"He has got to know the list will be released soon. So it won't be too long before he leaves." Gene said leaning back in the driver's seat.  
  
Sure enough, as the sun began to rise a large barbarian like figure stepped out of the apartment building and headed down the street.  
  
"That's him Gene, theirs a park up ahead, follow him and ill take him there."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't smell like the last one." Suzuka said waking up.  
  
"Don't worry, he's so big I think we will have to tie him to the roof." Gene said cranking the car.  
  
As Gene slowly followed the man, Aisha held Jim's hand.  
  
*Jim I don't like this, that man is dangerous, you could really get hurt, and I'm too week to turn into my primal form and help you.*  
  
Jim turned his head and looked at Aisha.  
  
*Its ok, don't worry about me.* Jim said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he got out of the car.  
  
Jim had waited for this moment sense he got back to Heyfong, the chance to show the others that he wasn't a kid anymore, and just how strong he was. The whole night they had gotten to fights and rumbles and Jim had let the other three do all the dirty work. Of course he stepped in once or twice when he thought someone could have gotten hurt. But now, it was his turn.  
  
He heard the other three car doors shut as he began walking towards the man. *They still don't think I can handle him.* as Jim neared him, the man stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"I guess they gave the list out early this month." The giant said looking down at Jim.  
  
"No, we just got lucky and got out hands on it early." Jim said showing no emotion. "I guess I cant talk you into giving up and coming with us?"  
  
"Your new at this ain't you, you little shit?"  
  
"Ok, but I think you should know, you have no chance of beating me."  
  
The giant only chuckled to himself. *Cocky kid.*  
  
The man swung his left arm with furious power at Jim, but he made no attempt to avoid it. Gene, Suzuka, and Aisha jumped at the hit cracking like a gunshot as it connected with his head. The three only stared as Jim stood there, unaffected as the giant stepped back holding his broken hand.  
  
"What the Hell!?!?! Th... theirs no way you should be standing after that!!!"  
  
"I told you, you can't beat me." Was all Jim said before he planted his right fist deep into the mans abdomen. Jim didn't put his full power into his punch. He was having too much fun; he wanted this to last a while.  
  
The giant took a few steps back recovering from Jim's punch. He then lowered his head and wove his fingers together in front of his chest.  
  
"Pagawa sunfa pagawa sunfa pagawa sunfa..." the giant began meditating quietly.  
  
"Jim watch it, he knows Tao magic." Suzuka yelled.  
  
*This should be interesting.* Jim thought confidently.  
  
"PAGAWA SUNFA!!!!" The man yelled as a dark green energy beam shot from his chest heading directly for Jim. As the beam neared him, Jim only carelessly backhanded it into the sky where it exploded like a large set of fireworks.  
  
The giant recovered from his attack and was blinded by rage as he reared back and aimed a right hook at Jim but only hit air.  
  
"Where did he go?!?!"  
  
"Behind you." Jim whispered as he punched the man in the back sending his limp body skidding to the others at the car.  
  
"See Guys, I told you I could handle it." Jim yelled back to his friends as he started walking towards them.  
  
"If you could fight like that why haven't you been helping us all night!!!" Gene screamed more surprised than angry.  
  
Suddenly the Giant leapt up and grabbed the closest person he could find, which happened to be Aisha.   
  
"Alright, Just back off. Or Miss Kitty here gets a new set of ears!!" The man yelled as he pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Aisha's head.  
  
"You had better let me go!!! I'm Aisha Clan-Clan of the Ctrl-Ctrl Empire and ill ....."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" the giant fired back.  
  
Jim's eyes narrowed. This wasn't a game anymore. Jim knew the Ctrl-Ctrl were strong, but not even their strongest could survive a gunshot to the head, much less be fast enough to break free before he fired.  
  
Jim slowly raised his hands above his head.  
  
"That's good, now just turn around and walk away. Miss Aisha and I will be leaving, and if you want to see her again I suggest you don't follow us."  
  
Jim didn't move, slowly a small energy ball no bigger than a quarter formed in his left palm.  
  
"What the...." Everyone including the giant mumbled as they noticed a blue light coming from Jim's hand.  
  
Suddenly Jim fired the energy ball which struck the gun from the giants hand, taking most of his fingers with it. Before the gun's remains hit the ground Jim had the man by the throat and flew upward with him high into the air. As he stopped ascending he pulled the man up to his face.  
  
"No one calls her a bitch, no one threatens to kill her, and no one EVER puts a gun to her head." Was all he whispered, before he raised his other hand and powered up. The blast ripped through the man's chest leaving a hole the size of a basketball. Jim relaxed his fingers and let the man's lifeless body fall to the ground.  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
Aisha lay across her bed wondering where Jim had gone. After he had killed the giant he just seemed to disappear into thin air. The fact that Jim had killed someone didn't seem to bother Gene, he was just happy the reward was for dead or alive. Aisha had been up for about 36 hours straight. Although she was tired when they got back, she knew she couldn't sleep well until Jim got back. She felt sleep begin to overtake her once again and her eyelids grow heavy and close when she thought she saw Jim appear.  
  
"What the?" Aisha mumbled as she began to wake up.  
  
Jim stood by the window, looking outside with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Jim? Where did you come from? Where did you go?" Aisha stammered as she hopped off her bed and approached him.  
  
"Sorry Aisha, I just needed to think for a while."  
  
"Well you could have told us!" Aisha growled.  
  
Jim suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Aisha pulling her to a hug and nestled his face in her hair.   
  
"Aisha I'm sorry. I was trying to show off to you and the others how powerful I have become and I got careless. I wanted to show you that I wasn't just a kid anymore and I almost got you killed."   
  
Aisha could feel Jim's tears landing in her hair.  
  
"Jim its ok, no one could of predicted that guy would of gotten back up. And I'm fine."  
  
"He had a gun to your head Aisha!" Jim said yelling at himself.  
  
"Is that why you killed him?"  
  
Jim held Aisha at arms length and looked directly at her.  
  
"Aisha, I would kill anyone that tries to hurt you."  
  
Aisha stared at Jim's tear stained face. He was crying because she was almost hurt, he had killed to protect her.  
  
"Jim" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm ok, and I don't want you worrying about it any more. Besides" she said stepping away and seeming to return to her normal care free self "I could of broken that guys arm anytime I wanted, I was just seeing what you could do."  
  
"Sure you were." Jim said as Aisha wiped his tears from his face.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't feel like being alone tonight, will you stay in here with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Aisha laid down in her bed and snuggled up to Jim's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sheets over them. Neither said a word, both were too tired and were to engrossed by the simple sensations of the others body against them. Its amazing how two people could show each other how much they love one another with out saying a word. The two drifted off to sleep, more in love than humanly possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
... Well that's it for now. I need to get off by butt and finish this story. I have about five other story ideas running around in my head that are starting to interfere with this one. Anyway please review, write anything.  



	7. Meet the Parents

Well, here it is, the all elusive chapter 7. Thanks to David Goldsmith for Aisha's parents' names, and thanks to Jay K for Aisha's brother's name. I wasn't that pleased with the way this chapter came out but there were several things I felt just needed to be said. I am sorry for all the spelling errors but I couldn't spell to save my life and spellchecker is not working on my computer so I am surprised I'm doing this good. ON WITH CHAPTER 7!  
  
  
  
  
  
Meet the Parents  
  
  
The next few months at Starwind and Hawking were quiet ones. The bounties made from Fred's list provided enough money for the crew to relax. Plus, it put them in good with the police of Heyfong regarding any future criminals. Aisha and Jim couldn't stand to be apart for more than an hour, much less sleep in different rooms. Both were glad Jim knew instant transmission, it helped when the two just wanted to get away for a while, or when Jim went into Aisha's room at night. Other than the fact that she was a cat-girl and he could blow up the planet without breaking a sweat, they were just like any normal couple. Gene, Melphina, and Suzuka were still in the dark about their relationship, and that's the way the two liked it. However, unbeknownst to Jim, their secret relationship wasn't so secret anymore.   
  
*Uh oh, Jim's not going to be happy about this.* Aisha thought as she finished reading her mail.  
  
"Suzuka, have you seen Jim?" She asked as she came down the stairs from her room. She already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway to keep suspicion low.  
  
"I think I saw him in the garage working on his car."   
  
"Ok." Aisha mumbled still looking at the letter in her hands and not noticing the small smile on Suzuka's face.  
  
"Jim, are you in here?" Aisha called as she entered his garage.  
  
"Yea, just a minute Aisha." Suddenly, Jim lifted the car up with one arm as he got out from under it and let it fall back down.   
  
"Whacha want?" Jim said wiping the grease from his hands and pecking her on the cheek.  
  
"You remember when we decided not to tell anyone about us?" Aisha said nervously twisting the letter in her hands.  
  
"Yea, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I accidentally told someone." *I hope he's not mad.*  
  
"Who?" Jim said drying his hands.  
  
"My parents. I wrote my mom a letter the night we first kissed telling her I had met someone. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wrote it before we agreed to tell anyone."  
  
"Aisha," Jim said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. "I don't care who you tell about us. In fact, if you want me to, I'll go upstairs right now and tell everyone. The only reason I suggested not telling the others was because Genes going to have a field day when we do tell him and I figured you would be more comfortable if we had been together for a while."  
  
"You don't have to tell the others, I was just afraid you would be mad at me."  
  
"Aisha, I don't think theirs anything you could do that would make me upset with you."  
  
"Well, there is more."  
  
"Well what is it?" Jim asked as he started to kiss up her neck.  
  
Aisha spun around in Jim's arms and looked him in the face.  
  
"My mom told my dad and he wants to meet you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Jim yelled stepping back. He remembered hearing Aisha's stories about her father. Apparently he wasn't that thrilled with his little girl dating anyone that wasn't part of the Ctarl-Ctarl royal family. One story stood out in his mind. Apparently she brought home a human who was a classmate at the academy. Her father had thrown him out of the house, literally, from a second story window.  
  
"Your Dad.... meet me??"  
  
"Yea, you didn't think my mom would keep it a secret did you."  
  
"But he hates humans."  
  
"Jim, your not a human. You're a Saiyan, I'm sure he will be fine when he finds out your from a powerful race like that."  
  
Jim's heart rate finally went back down. He still wasn't thrilled about meeting her father, but according to her, her mother and brother were fine.  
  
"Ok, go pack your bags."  
  
"Really!!"   
  
"Yea, really. As soon as you're packed we'll leave."  
  
She hugged him around the neck and sprinted up to her room to begin packing. Jim just threw one of the capsules Mr. PoPo gave him into a duffel bag with a few other items and threw on his duster. As he finished, Aisha burst into his room dropping two overstuffed suitcases that cracked the floor.  
  
"What have you got in these things Aisha?" Jim said picking them up one in each hand.  
  
"You know, a little of this a little of that. It takes a lot to look this good. Did you talk to Gene?"  
  
"Yea, I told him a was dropping you off at your parents and then going on to Old Earth to visit Goken."  
  
"You ready?" Aisha said as she kissed Jim and wrapped her arms under his.  
  
"You bet." Jim said as she finally broke off for air.  
  
"You two have a good trip."  
  
"Ok we will.... HU!" Both Aisha and Jim said as they saw Suzuka standing in the doorway. Aisha quickly pushed away from Jim, and they both began to stammer for words.  
  
"Suzuka... hehe.. how long have you been there?" Jim said finally making a legible sentence.  
  
"Longer than you think, don't worry you two, I have no intention of telling Gene or Melphina. Just have a good time."   
  
"How long have you known?" Aisha said walking back to Jim.  
  
"Since I saw you two kissing in the training lot the night Jim got back." Suzuka smiled and left.  
  
Aisha wrapped her arms back around Jim's waist. "Let's get out of here before anyone else stops bye."  
  
*Ok,* Jim thought *now just picture your house so I can see it.*  
  
In a flash of light, both of them were gone.  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The two reappeared outside a two-story house surrounded by trees and waterfalls. Jim had to admit, the Ctarl-Ctarl sure knew how keep the entire planet covered with wildlife and forests. Aisha ran in the front door nearly taking it off the hinges.  
  
"Mom! I'm here!!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs. Aisha's mom appeared running out of the kitchen and grabbing her daughter in a hug.  
  
"OH Aisha I've missed you so much. Have you been eating enough, you look starved, come into the kitchen I've been cooking all morning."  
  
Jim could see where Aisha got her looks; she and her mother looked more like sisters. In fact Aisha's mom was about her mirror image except she had light blond hair.  
  
"Oh, and this must be Jim?" Aisha's mom said finally releasing her daughter.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Clan-Clan." Jim said extending his hand only to be tackled into a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad Aisha has finally found a good man, and don't call me Mrs. Clan-Clan, I'm not that old, just call me Shasha."  
  
"Ok, Mrs... uh Shasha."  
  
"Kesh!! Come downstairs, your sisters here!!" Shasha yelled up as the two women walked into the kitchen both talking at the same time.  
  
Jim sat the suitcases down and started following them into the kitchen when a blur shot down the stars and collided with him. Kesh bounced off Jim like a sack full of basketballs hitting a brick wall.   
  
"You ok?" Jim said helping him to his feet.  
  
"Yea, fine... Hey, you must be Aisha's boyfriend." The young Ctarl-Ctarl said dusting himself off.  
  
"Yea, my names Jim." *Boyfriend, never really thought about it*  
  
"Whoa, you're tall, and heavy, are you a human? Dad's going to have a hard time throwing you out the window. Did Aisha tell you about that, the last time she brought a human home? Oh yea, my names Kesh." Kesh had been talking so fast that Jim had to stammer a minute before he understood what he had said.   
  
Jim took Kesh's outstretched hand and shook it. Kesh was about fourteen and looked surprisingly similar to Jim when he was eleven. He wore the male equivalent to Aisha's Ctarl-Ctarl uniform and had light blond hair like his mother's, along with the tanned Ctarl-Ctarl skin.   
  
"Nice to meet you Kesh, my name's Jim. Yea Aisha did tell me about that, but I'm not all-human, I'm half Saiyan.   
  
Kesh's eyes widened and he stepped back.  
  
"Ohmygod, you're a Saiyan? We learned about the Saiyan's in school. They were warriors that could destroy worlds. I thought some guy named Freeza killed them all. I bet you can fight, can you teach me? Some kid called me a dork the other day and pushed me down, I wanted to beat him up but he is bigger than me and he doesn't have a neck and....."  
  
"Woe woe woe, slow down Kesh. Why don't you say high to your sister before you pass out."  
  
Kesh's eyes widened again.  
  
"AISHA!!!" He screamed leaving Jim behind and running into the kitchen.  
  
Jim chuckled to himself as he followed Kesh to the kitchen. *I hope all Ctarl-Ctarl kids aren't that hyper* Jim gulped as he stopped in his tracks *kids?*  
  
Kesh ran to greet Aisha as she ruffled her hand through his hair.  
  
"Kesh, you must of grown a foot since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Mom says I'm growing like a weed. Are you Jim's girlfriend, he's tall. You think dad can get him out the window? Have you two kissed ye...."  
  
"Kesh! Have you been eating chocolate again?" Shasha scolded as she looked up from the oven.  
  
"Just a couple of pieces mom."  
  
"I told you I don't like you eating chocolate, it makes you hyper."  
  
Kesh sat down at the table and folded his hands in his lap. He knew if he didn't calm down mom would take his candy stash away, again.   
  
"Jim, could you get this for me?" Shasha asked pointing to a container on top of the fridge.  
  
"Sure." Jim said taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of a dining chair. As he was reaching for it Shasha stepped back over towards Aisha.  
  
"He certainly does have a nice butt." Shasha whispered.  
  
"Mom!!" Aisha replied through clinched teeth.  
  
"What, he does." Shasha giggled as she walked over to Jim and took the container. "Thanks Jim, why don't you two set the table, Dalthan should be home any minute."  
  
Jim flinched at the mention of Aisha's dad. As the two were setting the table Aisha shot Jim a concerned look.  
  
"What's the matter Jim?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy's going to like you fine."  
  
"I hope so," Jim stood tall with one hand tucked under his chest plate as he started his best Napoleon impression. "Otherwise I will have to use my Saiyan powers to conquer this planet and make you my queen."  
  
"You big dummy." Aisha said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Upon witnessing the kiss, Kesh stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises.  
  
As soon as the four had finished setting the table they heard the door close. Unable to keep control of his caffeine high, Kesh leapt from his seat.  
  
"DADS HOME!!" He yelled as he went to greet his father.   
  
"What's up sport, is Aisha here yet?"  
  
"Yea she's here with her boyfriend, they are in the kitchen. Guess what he's a Saiyan.  
  
"Really?" Dalthan asked. Shasha had already told him, and it was actually the reason he had wanted to meet Jim. Dalthan knew his little Aisha was getting too old for him to be approving who she dated, but a Saiyan? The Ctarl-Ctarl and Saiyans had never really gotten along. As a matter of fact, Frieza had sent a Saiyan child in hopes of destroying the entire Ctarl-Ctarl race. Fortunately, the royal guards were able to find and kill the child before the first full moon.  
  
Dalthan sent Kesh back into the kitchen as Aisha came to the front door and gave her father a hug.  
  
"Aisha, I think you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you." Dalthan said releasing his daughter.  
  
"You look great too dad, I don't see that many new gray hairs."  
  
"No more than you have." He replied holding her hair ring up.  
  
"Dad, I want you to be nice to Jim. I've known him for a long time, and above everything else he is my best friend."  
  
Dalthan was touched by Aisha's words. Maybe it was the fact that she had grown up, or maybe it was because she was really in love, but Dalthan saw in her eyes that she was completely serious.  
  
"I'm sure that if he is good enough for you, he will surpass my standards."  
  
Jim was helping Shasha with the meal when Aisha reentered with Dalthan.  
  
"Jim this is my dad, Dad, this is Jim."  
  
Dalthan stood about 6'2. He had on a different form of the Ctarl-Ctarl uniform, which was reserved for high members of government. What Jim noticed first was his platinum white hair which grew down into a short cut beard.  
  
Dalthan eyed Jim for a while as well. His appearance was good. He was handsome enough for his Aisha, and was clean cut. The only thing that bothered him was the battle suite Jim wore. He had seen too much Ctarl-Ctarl blood stained on suits just like that one.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Mr. Clan-Clan." Jim said extending his hand.  
  
Dalthan took it and made sure the handshake was firm. Jim could feel Dalthan bearing down on his hand but decided not to out squeeze him, instead he just matched his handshake.  
  
The meal was rather uneventful. Most of the talk was either about the adventures on the Outlaw Star with Gene, or about daily life at the Clan-Clan household.   
  
Aisha lay in her bed later that night. She wished her father wasn't so strict. She looked around her room at the frilly dolls and stuffed animals that had been there since she was a child. It was almost embarrassing; a full grown adult that was still being treated like a kid. She tightened up her hug on the pillow next to her trying to picture Jim. And look at her now, the proud Ctarl-Ctarl warrior at two in the morning, in a child's bedroom, unable to sleep without the comfort of her crush next to her.   
  
*Why does he have to sleep on that damn sofa anyway? Its not like we are going to do anything with my parents next door.* Aisha thought as she turned over once again.  
  
"Besides, Jim's a hopeless romantic, I doubt out first times going to be in my parents house surrounded by stuffed animals." Aisha mumbled before letting out a yawn and finally allowing sleep to overtake her.  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
(Several Days Later.)  
  
Jim and Dalthan walked for what seemed like miles into the wilderness. They finally emerged from the forest overlooking several mountains and a deep cavern. Finally Dalthan decided to tell Jim what was on his mind.  
  
"Jim, the real reason I brought you out here is to talk, away from Aisha and her mother."  
  
Jim had figured as much. He had been surprised when Dalthan had asked him to go fishing that morning, considering it was the only complete sentence he had said to him the whole trip. Dalthan leaned against a tree and seemed very deep in thought.  
  
"I have never liked humans. They are a week, sniveling, species who seem to infest planets like rats. They rely too heavily on technology and use it whenever they can even for mundane tasks, which could be done better with a little physical exertion. However, as a species they take the sanctity of human life very seriously. Saiyans on the other hand, are an honorable, bloodthirsty warrior race who take great pride and give much respect to battles and fighting. Most of the time to the point of rejecting technology for brute strength, and taking a person's life for granted. You are half Saiyan and half human, I want to know which instincts you favor."  
  
Jim pondered at his question as he sat the fishing gear down.  
  
"Mr. Clan-Clan, I have three things to tell you. First, I know of the bad blood between the Saiyan's and the Ctarl-Ctarl, and nothing that I can say or do will ever mend that. But I also know that the entire Saiyan race got what they deserved. They were enslaved, their home planet destroyed, and all but a handful murdered by Frieza. Second, humans are a week parasite like race, which do heavily rely on technology. But humans have to rely on technology. They lack the physical strength to hold a candle to the Ctarl-Ctarl or Saiyans so they used their minds to overcome that handicap.  
  
"And third?" Dalthan asked growing impatient.  
  
Jim said nothing. Only raised his right arm and shot a ki blast into a nearby mountain incinerating it into a desert.  
  
"Any Saiyan could have destroyed that mountain. But no one, human, Ctarl-Ctarl or Saiyan can bring it back."  
  
Dalthan smiled, that was the answer he wanted.  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The next night, Jim looked at his feet dangling off the end of the sofa.   
  
*One more night of this.*  
  
Like Aisha, Jim hadn't gotten more that a few hours sleep each night of their stay. He knew he could just teleport up to Aisha's room if he wanted to but the last thing he needed was to get caught by Dalthan especially now that he had seemingly accepted him. Jim was about to resort to counting sheep when he heard something coming from the stairway.  
  
Kesh slowly made his way down the stairs, avoiding the third step from the bottom, it always creaked. He knew Jim was on the sofa but judging from his snoring the night before, he was a sound sleeper. He peaked around the doorway into the living room and saw Jim asleep.  
  
*Good, now all I gotta do is get out the door.*  
  
Kesh inched towards the doorway and slid outside.  
  
"Where you going Kesh?"  
  
Kesh would have screamed if he hadn't been under his parents' window.  
  
"W.. whose there."  
  
"Just me, up here."  
  
Kesh looked up and found Jim sitting on a tree branch.  
  
"How did you.... I mean.... You were just on the couch?"  
  
"I have my ways, but you had better quiet down, if you dad catches us out here he will skin you alive and throw me out of the house." Jim said floating down from his perch.  
  
Kesh and Jim walked down the street a block or two before resuming their conversation. Kesh was actually quite smart and well mannered when he wasn't riding caffeine high.  
  
"I have to meet this guy in the park at midnight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To fight him." Kesh said nervously.  
  
"Oh, why do you have to fight?"  
  
"It's the same guy that pushed me down and called me a dork, that's not so bad but he did it in front of this girl I like. So instead of letting it go I hit him in the back of the head with a bowl of Jell-O. The lunchroom attendant started walking over and he told me the meet him at the park Saturday night to settle it."  
  
"I see, and you don't want to look like a wuss come Monday."  
  
"Exactly, dad would tell me to talk it out and not fight but this guy is about as smart as a dust-buster."  
  
"Do you think you have a chance?"  
  
"A small one, like I said, he's pretty stupid but he hangs around with three other guys that are even bigger than him and I'm afraid if I start winning they will jump in."  
  
"You said they're all bigger than you right."  
  
Kesh nodded.  
  
"And stupid?"  
  
Kesh nodded again.  
  
"For one thing, I don't care how much bigger he is than you, if you hit him in the side of the leg at the knee he will fall like a rock. If he is stupid and has a temper just say stuff to piss him off, that way he will lose his cool and start making mistakes. Then just dodge him and let him wear himself down until he is too out of breath to block you and let him have it."  
  
Kesh couldn't believe it, he was actually getting fighting pointers, from a Saiyan no less.  
  
"Where did you learn all that?"  
  
"Well, you sister taught me the part about pissing off the stupid person with a temper." Jim said with a smile.  
  
"Really, Aisha, go figure. But what about his friends?"  
  
"Don't worry, ill make sure they don't interfere."  
  
"You mean your coming with me?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be your backup."  
  
"Wow, thanks Jim."  
  
"Kesh, one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What flavor Jell-O?"  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Kesh and Jim reached the park after a few more blocks of walking. As they neared the fellow-ball court, which looked like the Ctarl-Ctarl equivalent of basketball, Jim could make out four figures setting around a picnic table with a small crowd standing nearby. When they finally reached them, the smallest of the four stood up.  
  
"Well dork, I didn't think you were going to show up. Whose that with you, didn't think you were that stupid, bringing a human to back you up." The rest of his group snickered at his comment.  
  
"Don't call me a dork nimrod, and he's not a human he's a Sa..." Kesh's words were stopped short by Jim's hand over his mouth.  
  
"I think what my friend was trying to say is, you talk pretty big for someone with blue Jell-O in his fuzzy little ears." The bully fumed at Jim's comment as sparse chuckling was heard in the small crowd that gathered to watch the fight. Jim pulled Kesh over to the side as the bully took off his coat.  
  
"You scared?"  
  
"Yea I'm scared, I'm going to get the hell beaten out of me and April is going to see it all."  
  
Jim looked over his shoulder at the girl Kesh was indicating. Jim caught the tail end of a glance at Kesh as the young Ctarl-Ctarl turned back to her friends.  
  
"Listen Kesh, I'm willing to bet that everyone in that crowd hates this guy as much as you do. Its not going to matter if you loose, you're already their hero for just standing up to him."  
  
"But he is going to break every bone in my body." Kesh was shaking so badly that he nearly stuttered his words.  
  
"When you step out their, your adrenaline will get so high you wont feel any pain."  
  
"But what about her?"   
  
"Kesh, I doubt she is going to run into your arms after the fight. But I think she will like you just for standing up to him, win or lose."  
  
Kesh decided it was now or never and started walking towards the bully.   
  
"Remember: bleeding stops, broken bones heal, and chicks dig scars." Jim whispered as Kesh passed him by.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
"uuugh." Kesh mumbled as his eyes focused on the light pole above him.  
  
"Kesh Kesh, are you there Kesh."  
  
"ugh, Jim? What happened?"  
  
"Good, the Sensu bean must be kicking in." Jim said as Kesh sat up.  
  
"Sensu bean?"  
  
"Never mind, Well you pretty much got the hell beaten out of you like you said."  
  
*Oh Great* Kesh thought laying back down.  
  
"Well, don't you want to know what happened?" Jim asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea, I guess. How bad was it?" Kesh said covering his eyes with his arm.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad Kesh." Kesh's eyes snapped open to find April smiling down at him.  
  
"Well, I think I am going to go stand over there for a while." Jim said getting to his feet and walking away to give Kesh some privacy.  
  
"Well, do you want to know what happened or don't you?" April asked.  
  
"Um, yea, what did happen?" Kesh managed to say after a few more moments. He was hoping April thought he had a concussion or something instead of being too nervous to talk to her.   
  
"Well, you started off fine. You ran circles around him for a while calling him names and stuff which really got him ticked. Then you kicked him in the knee and punched him in the nose. I think you broke it because it started bleeding."  
  
"Wow, really? Then what happened." Kesh asked feeling more at ease talking to her.  
  
"Things got pretty bad."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"He picked you up by your shirt and hit you in the head until you passed out bad." April said giggling.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Kesh said mockingly. "..then what."  
  
"Well, we had to stop your friend from getting into the fight."  
  
"Jim? What do you mean?" *Why did they have to stop him. He could beat up everyone out there.*  
  
"Come on Kesh, he's just a human. He may be an adult, but even a 14yr old Ctarl-Ctarl can kick a humans butt. We went out there before you friend could get to you and stood up to him. It was great Kesh, you should have seen the look on his face when the entire crowd told him to stop it. He and his friends backed down and ran away like they had seen a ghost."   
  
Kesh was finally able to stand when April finished her story. He wanted to talk to her more but had gotten to nervous again. It seem like every time he got the courage to say something her green eyes made it disappear.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better get back home." Kesh said broken hearted.  
  
"Kesh, you don't have to be nervous around me."  
  
"What?" Kesh asked turning back around.  
  
"Well," April replied twisting her hands and looking just as nervous as Kesh. "While you friend was giving you that pill or whatever, he kinda told me that you liked me but were too nervous to say anything."   
  
*Jim, you son of a...*  
  
"I just want you to know, that I like you to." April blurted out pecking Kesh on the cheek and running off with the rest of the group.  
  
Kesh stood there a moment more, closed his eyes and promptly fainted.  
  
Kesh awoke a second time to find Jim snapping his fingers in his face.  
  
"I'm awake I'm awake!" Kesh standing up. "I can't believe you told her I liked her Jim?!?!"  
  
"Are you sorry I did? Cause I can always catch up to her and tell her I thought she was somebody else?" Jim said jokingly, however Kesh didn't see the humor. Instead he grabbed Jim's collar and pulled him down to his face with surprising strength.  
  
"If you do, I swear ill..."  
  
"Geese Kesh I was only Joking." Jim pleaded.  
  
On the walk home Kesh got over the fact that Jim had told her he liked her. Instead he was trying to get all the advice from Jim on how to keep his new girlfriend happy.   
  
"Jim, this is great," Kesh said as they neared the house. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Well," Jim thought for a minute. "Are their any Ctarl-Ctarl jewelry stores around here that are open in the morning?"  
  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
  
The next afternoon the couple exchanged good-byes with Aisha's family. Dalthan gave Jim another bone-crushing handshake and told him to take care of his little girl while Shasha was giving Aisha advice mostly consisting of (don't let this one get away).  
  
After the two had telaproted back home, Dalthan looked at Kesh.  
  
"Kesh when did you get that little scar under your right eye?"  
  
"Oh this," Kesh stammered feeling the cut that the Sensu bean had healed. "Must of cut myself shaving, got to go!" He yelled running back into the house.  
  
Jim and Aisha appeared outside Starwind and Hawking in a flash. The couple walked inside and exchanged hellos with the other three members of the crew and went to their separate bedrooms indicating that they were tired from their trips. No sooner than Aisha shut her door than Jim appeared, this time with his arms already around her.  
  
"Your getting good with that transmission thing aren't you?"  
  
"I was just motivated."  
  
"By what?" Aisha asked cocking up one eyebrow.  
  
"This." Jim replied kissing her.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay up all night making out with you, I really need some sleep, I don't think I got over six hours the whole week we were at my parents." Aisha said as Jim finally parted his lips from hers.  
  
"Me to, I think I've grown dependent on you beside me at night."  
  
Aisha curled into her bed as Jim got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jim kissed the back of her neck and Aisha soon found herself fighting to stay awake. It was amazing how safe and comfortable she felt with Jim next to her.  
  
"Aisha, you still awake?" Jim whispered a few moments later.  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." He replied holding one of her hands.  
  
"Ok, what?"  
  
"I have never said I love you before."  
  
Aisha thought about it a minute. It was true, Jim had said, "...I think I love you" that night when they first kissed but that was it. Its not like she needed him to say it though, she new he loved her, but decided to hear him out anyway.  
  
"The reason being I don't think those three words can describe how I feel about you. Every night on your parents sofa I tried to remember the lyrics to an old song that sums up how I feel about you. The song goes:  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
While your far away and dreaming.  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep.  
Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Aisha, over the last week I decided I never wanted to be apart from you."  
  
Aisha felt Jim's hand move and cold metal being slid onto one of her fingers.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Aisha's eyes watered as she gazed upon the diamond ring Jim had placed on her finger. She closed her eyes and rolled around in his arms meeting her lips with his own. The kiss must have lasted five minutes, only sparsely broken for gasps of air. Aisha looked into his eyes that still begged for her answer.  
  
"Yes Jim."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... How you like dem apples? I probably have about 4 or 5 more chapters to go before I finish this thing up. For all of you who want Jim to go SSJ, I HAVE ALLREADY MADE UP MY MIND BUT I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU HAHAHAHA!!!! Remember, keep reviewing. As the writer I can still make Jim run off with Fred, Aisha commit suicide, Gene turn into an Idaho baking potato, Melphina turn into a one armed French prostitute, and Suzuka.... I can't think of what to do to Suzuka just yet BUT DON'T TEMPT ME, REVIEW!!  



	8. Preparations

Here is Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to post but I am taking courses this summer and am trying to find the time to write. Anyway here we go.  
  
  
  
Preparations  
  
  
The next morning Aisha slowly opened her eyes as the sun began to come into her window. Rolling over she came face to face with Jim who had been running his fingers through her long hair.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Aisha giggled as she snuggled up to Jim. The feeling she got when they both had their arms around each other was indescribable. It was like their bodies were meant to go together. She felt safe, she felt her worries dissolve, she felt... complete. This was the first time she had woken up beside him in the morning. He was an early riser and usually left before Aisha would wake up. Granted it would have been weird if someone had walked into his room and found him not there, or worse yet, walked into her room. But now he didn't care, he was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world and wanted everyone to know it. Jim kissed his fiancé once more and got up putting on a shirt.  
  
"Well I guess I had better go tell Gene the good news." He stated pulling the white T-shirt over his head.  
  
"If you can handle Gene I'll tell Suzuka and Melphina."  
  
Jim caught Aisha off guard by jumping back into bed, pinning her down and tickling her.  
  
"JIM!! HAHAH ... STOP IT... HAHAHA I'M SERIOUS!!... HAHAHA!!"  
  
"On one condition." Jim said stopping the attack.  
  
" He he... What?" Aisha asked cocking up one eyebrow as her laughing subsided.  
  
Jim leaned down and gave Aisha a series of soft kisses that started at the teal triangle under her left eye, over her lips, and down her neck. Aisha purred driving Jim crazy as he suckled her neck. As he subsided Aisha looked up into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"How did I get so lucky?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself Aisha?" Jim said as he explored her eyes as she did his.  
  
Jim hopped out of bed once more and walked out of her room to tell Gene.  
  
Aisha got dressed and went on her own search for Suzu and Mel. Fortunately for her she didn't have to look far as they both were in the living room.  
  
"What were you laughing about Aisha, we could hear you all the way down here." Melphina asked as Aisha sat across from her and Suzuka.  
  
"OH, nothing really." Aisha replied while making a large sweeping motion with her arm showing off her ring. In a surprising break of character, Suzuka stood up and screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T?!?!?!"   
  
"YEA HE DID!!!" Suzuka and Aisha started hopping around and screaming like a couple of 15yr old girls at an N*Sync concert, leaving the still oblivious Melphina setting on the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" She finally asked as the two stopped their celebration.  
  
"Well Mel," Aisha said sitting next to her. "Ever since Jim came back, he and I have kinda been seeing each other. And last night he asked me to marry him."  
  
"You two have been going out? Why didn't you tell me?" Melphina asked blushing at the thought of the couple. She remembered how scared of Aisha Jim was when she was always chasing them down, trying to get to the Leyline.  
  
"Well, that was Jim's idea. Seeing how Gene is a ... well..." Aisha thought with one finger pressed to her chin. "..how do I put this nicely... a dickhead, Jim thought it would be best if we waited to tell him."  
  
"Well you told Suzuka, why not me, I wouldn't have told Gene."  
  
"They didn't tell me, I just happened to accidentally witness the first kiss." Suzuka corrected still examining the ring on Aisha's finger.  
  
"Well, how was it?" Melphina asked.  
  
"How was what?" Aisha eyed Mel inquisitively.  
  
"The first kiss?"  
  
Aisha crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "It's not proper for a girl to go around talking about her love life... But if you can keep a secret."  
  
Both Melphina and Suzuka leaned forward to Aisha's whisper.  
  
"IT WAS GREAT!!!!" Aisha screamed causing both Mel and Suzuka to fall back onto the floor.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
"Your getting WHAT!!!" Gene yelled from under one of the XGP's engines.  
  
"Married."   
  
Gene rolled out from under the engine and gave his partner a concerned look.  
  
"Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy, haven't I taught you anything. Never marry a girl you just met. Now I realize Goken must of introduced you to her on Earth, but a week, come on not even I'm that impetuous." Gene said rolling back out of sight.  
  
"You got it wrong Gene, I've actually known her for quite some time."  
  
"Enough with the suspense Jim" Gilliam announced as the little pink robot slid in front of him. "..who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Aisha." Jim announced proudly as he heard a large metal clank and a string of profanity that would have made a sailor blush coming from under the XGP.  
  
"AISHA, OUR AISHA, AISHA CLAN-CLAN OF THE CTARL-CTARL EMPIRE AISHA?!?!?!" Gene yelled scrambling out from under the XGP holding his head where the wrench had hit.  
  
"Yep, I asked her last night."  
  
"Jim, wha... you... her... when... I've never even seen you two talk to each other?"  
  
"Gene, if I can do this," Jim said disappearing and instantly reappearing hovering over the Outlaw Star. " ...don't you think Aisha and I could keep ourselves a secret?"  
  
"Yea, I guess." Gene said as Jim floated down to the ground. "But why Aisha, she's loud, obnoxious, immature, and annoying as hell?"  
  
"Why Melphina Gene? She's monotone, has no since of humor, and has the personality of a wet gym sock."  
  
Gene thought about it, he was right Mel was kind of an airhead sometimes.  
  
"I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Gene stated finally getting over the initial shock of Jim's announcement and returning to his work. *Jim has finally grown up.*  
  
"Gene, there is one more thing." Jim said snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I still need a best man."  
  
"Sure thing Jim." Gene said confidently smiling.  
  
"Oh my, weddings are so exciting." Gilliam stated.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Suzuka made it clear to everyone in the group that she wanted no part in the wedding itself, however she would plan everything. With Mel as the maid of honor and Gene as the best man the small wedding party was set. Jim and Aisha decided on a traditional earth wedding; seeing how a Ctarl-Ctarl wedding would require Jim to fight anyone who objected to the death. Suzuka set the wedding date for 2 months after the couple was engaged, much to the disappointment to the eager couple. Shasha took over the invitations for Aisha's side of the family, and weeks of seating arraignments and china patterns filled Starwind and Hawking.  
  
"Where is it?" Jim mumbled as he dug through a box of CD's in the basement. He could of kicked himself for waiting this long to look for it. "Here we go."   
  
"Whacha doing Jim?" Aisha asked coming down the stairway.  
  
"OH...ahh nothing Aisha." Jim stammered as he tucked the CD under his chest plate hiding it from Aisha's view. "Just looking through my CD collection."  
  
"Really," Aisha said ruffling her fingers through his hair as she bent down beside him. "Find anything I'd like?"  
  
"Well," Jim said rummaging through the box some more and retrieving another case. "I think I just did, come on." Was all Aisha heard before Jim flew up the stairs to the living room with her in tow. Jim turned on the stereo and selected track two to play. As the guitar and drums started in Jim picked Aisha up around her knees and lifted her high in the air singing with the song.  
  
"She was a fast machine,  
she kept her motor clean.  
  
She was the best damn woman that I, ever seen.  
  
She had the sightless eyes,  
tellin me no lies.  
  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs.  
  
Taken more than her share,  
Had me fighting for air.  
  
She told me to come but I was already there.  
  
Cause the walls start shaken.  
The earth was quaking.  
My mind was aching.  
And we were making it, and you-  
  
Shook me all night long!  
Yea you, shook me all night long!"  
  
Not to be outdone, Gene grabbed Mel and joined Jim and Aisha for the second coarse. Unbeknownst to the two couples Suzuka just slipped outside. She walked the streets of Heyfong deep in thought. She was happy for Jim and Aisha, she really was. However, the fact that she was the only member of the crew without someone did play heavy on her mind. *I don't have time for anyone.* Suzuka told herself. Truth was, there wasn't many options due to her lifestyle. Training, meditation, discipline, their wasn't that many people who would stick by you, much less understand. What she needed was another warrior, someone who would understand her, however people like herself were in a short supply these days. But none the less, she wished she had someone, someone to talk to that actually understood the power that drove her, hell maybe even someone to train with. She chuckled as she remembered how it all started, and how it led her to this point in her life. The real reason she tagged along was Gene. Not the whole "your life is in my keeping" bit she told everyone, but the fact that she had fallen for him. When he beat her defending Fred Lowe she thought he was the one. She pictured him as the shining warrior of her dreams, whose hard training and unclouded mind had defeated the infamous Twilight Suzuka, boy was she ever wrong. After tagging along for a couple of weeks she came to the obvious conclusion that he was just another hotheaded outlaw who happened to get lucky. She rounded another corner heading back to Starwind and Hawking and beginning to clear her mind. Something would come along, if it didn't, her unhappiness would only fuel the fire within her.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
"Melphina, I do not believe the objects you are adding to my stabilizer wings are up to current spaceport regulations." Gilliam said as his robot studied the cans tied onto the rear of the Outlaw Star.  
  
"Come on Gilliam, it's a tradition." Melphina said as she finished with the last string.  
  
"I do not recall any tradition that involves breaking spaceport safety rules."  
  
"Lighten up would you Gilliam!" Gene yelled from his makeshift scaffolding along the XGP's side.  
  
"And Gene, this paint you have added is not heat tolerant and will be blasted off during its first re-entry." Gilliam said as he examined the white paint along each side of the ship.  
  
"Damnit Gilliam, its just a prank. It's not going to stay on there, it's just for Jim and Aisha's honeymoon."  
  
"Well, there is no need to yell. As the ships main computer I am required to ...." Gilliams scolding was cut short as Gene flung the paint can he was carrying at the pink robot shattering it to pieces.   
  
"YES, FINALLY GOT HIM!!!" Gene yelled dancing around and nearly falling of the scaffold. However his celebration was short-lived as a new robot exited a hatch and stared angrily at him.  
  
"Each Gilliam III robot costs approximately 1,000 wong Gene." Gilliam said as he slid down the track avoiding the oncoming paintbrush.  
  
"Gilliam, I have already programmed a course for you to take when Jim and Aisha get on." Melphina said as she stepped in between the robot and Gene who had climbed down from the scaffold and was reaching for his pistol.  
  
"And that means butting out when they get on, I'm sure they will be more interested with each other than anything you have to say Gilliam." Gene said getting over his anger wrapping an arm around Mel and admiring his work.  
  
"Understood." Gilliam said. "...but I believe there are two R's in married Gene." Suddenly a gunshot ripped through the air as the little Gilliam III was obliterated. Gene holstered his gun and was met by a stern and very pissed expression from Melphina.  
  
"What???" He said with a grin that would of maid Goken proud.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
"Uggh." Jim groaned as he leaned against a pew in the church. He had no idea there was this much practicing involved. *Oh well, its all for a good cause.*  
  
Suddenly Jim snapped alert as he sensed a powerful, yet familiar, ki near him. Before he had a chance to ready himself an orange blur tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Come on Jim, I know I trained you better than that." Goken said standing back up wearing the stupid looking grin that the Son family was so well known for.  
  
"When did you get here?" Jim replied trapping his mentor in a bear hug.  
  
"Just transmitted in."  
  
"Are Mr. PoPo and Dende with you?"  
  
"No, they're both sorry they couldn't make it. But it's kinda out of the question for the guardian of Earth to take a vacation."  
  
"Yea I guess so." Jim replied disappointedly.  
  
"Hey but Dende told me to give you this." Goken took out an envelope and handed it to Jim. "So when do I get to meet her?" Goken said while slapping Jim on the back, which nearly sent him to the floor. Jim was used to keeping his power level as low as possible around Gene and the others.  
  
"You just missed her, she and Mel just left to pick up her dress."  
  
"Have you seen it?"  
  
"No, Mel and Suzuka won't let me. They said its bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding."   
  
"Oh well, hey, I'm going to look at the courtyard, I saw them bringing in the food for the reception." With that Goken took off down the hall tailing a caterer to the kitchen.  
  
As Jim watched Goken in his pursuit of food, he opened the letter Dende had sent him. It only contained four words: ... I told you so... Jim chuckled folding the letter and placing it under his armor, he then remembered the CD, and went to find Suzuka.   
  
He had expected to find Suzuka supervising the caterers and threatening them with their lives if everything wasn't up to par. Instead he found her seemingly staring off into space in the courtyard.  
  
"Suzuka?" Jim said as he stepped behind her. Surprisingly she jumped. *Did I sneak up on her? That's a first.*  
  
"Uh, yes what is it Jim?" Suzuka said as she regained her composure, Jim just stared a moment longer.   
  
"I want you to play this for our first dance." Jim said retrieving the CD from under his chest plate and handing it to her still examining her face. *Are her cheeks red, is she blushing?*  
  
"Suzuka, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I just. Well do you know him?" Suzuka asked in a surprisingly bashful manner.  
  
Jim looked over in the direction Suzuka was pointing and stared. There was Goken standing by a table of food looking around like a two-year-old before he grabbed a plate and downed the assortment of finger sandwiches. Upon witnessing his mentor's actions, Jim just smacked a hand to his head.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Suzuka, I'll go stop him from eating the food." Jim said completely missing the point and walking towards Goken.  
  
"No don't." Suzuka said as she grabbed Jim's arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why don't you introduce me." I was when she said that Jim saw the look in her eyes and realized it was the same look he had whenever someone mentioned Aisha.  
  
"OOOO, I get it, you got a crush." Jim said only to me met with Suzuka's kitana at his throat.  
  
"Just because your all grown up and getting married does not mean that I won't kill you."  
  
"Geese." Jim said raising his hands in the air. "Cant anyone around here take a joke."  
  
Suzuka released Jim as he led her over to Goken.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
The night before the big day Jim lay in bed with his head on Aisha's stomach, both too excited to sleep. They had been up most of the night talking.  
  
"So that's why you never tried my Gejidabo stew again?"  
  
"Yea, that stuff had me blowing out both ends for three days."  
  
Aisha laughed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Jim, when did you get that scar?"  
  
"This?" Jim said indicating the 6inch scar that ran across his chest. "That's right, you were unconscious when I got it."  
  
"Unconscious?"  
  
"Yea, you remember the fight with the first of the Ante 7, Lelong?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Well after he got you with that bomb whip or whatever I kinda lost it and tried to shoot him. Unfortunately I missed every shot and he got me. I thought he had killed you, I guess that's when I, well, figured out that I liked you."  
  
"Your sweet, that bomb whip didn't do much except stun me for a while."  
  
"Something didn't add up with that guy. I mean he should of known he didn't cut me deep enough to hit anything. Same thing with you and Suzuka, it was like he didn't want to kill us."  
  
"Yea, I guess. Jim you want to know when I started liking you?"  
  
"Sure when?" Jim said kissing her stomach making Aisha giggle.  
  
"It was right before the fight with Jukai. You were leading me through the Leyline's maze and I couldn't help but think how calm and mature you were. I guess that when I saw you for yourself, and not as a kid."  
  
Jim stared at the ceiling listening to Aisha's heartbeat. He remembered when he found her after that fight. He thought she was dead, hell it was all he could do to carry her back to the XGP and bandage her up.  
  
"Aisha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You protected me a lot back then. But now it's my turn to protect you, ok."  
  
"Sure thing Jim." She said leaning down and kissing him. "But so help me if you chicken out tomorrow I swear not even Saiyan powers can save your butt." She growled kissing him again as he came up next to her and covered them with the sheets. As their kisses subsided he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Aisha, I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
  
  
  
...Next chapter "The Wedding" Ok, should I write about the wedding night? If I do, I will include it as a chapter by itself, and will write it so that you don't have to read it to finish the story. I have no idea, I have never written a lemon before. I can tell you one thing, it wont be just mindless humping, it will be well written and I will try write it like I have written every other Jim/Aisha scene complete with emotions and all that mushy stuff. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Wedding

Well here it is, the wedding. I still haven't decided whether or not to write about the wedding night, reviews will help me make up my mind. OH!, I heard a rumor that OLS is coming back to Toonami on the midnight run sometime in July. I'm not a preacher so the sermon is pretty short but it does the job, anyway, on with CH 9.  
  
  
  
Go ahead and sue me, I dare you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wedding  
  
  
Jim sat hunched over in a small back room of the church with his face in his hands. His legs seeming to jitter and fidget with a mind of their own. Why now? Why was he so nervous now? He loved Aisha, and Aisha loved him, and they were getting married. But why was he so damn nervous. Suzuka, Melphina, and Shasha had invited everyone they had ever know to be there, big deal, but why was he so..."  
  
"Scared?" Gene asked stepping into the room and interrupting Jim's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, just nervous, why did Suzuka have to make such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"I dunno." Gene said looking himself over in the mirror and straightening his tie. "But if you don't calm down and stop sweating soon were going to have to get Fred in here to towel you off." The red haired outlaw said trying to lighten the tension in the air.  
  
Jim cocked an eye in Gene's direction and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I don't know if you have realized it. But with me getting married, Fred is going to be devoting all his time towards you." Jim said feeling better about the entire situation.  
  
"I guess. Damn it's bad being soooo sexy!" Gene said watching himself strike poses in the mirror.  
  
Jim laughed as he to got up and straightened his own tux. "Were still just a couple of wild and crazy guys!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Wild and Crazy, we had better get out there." Gene said feeling better about cheering Jim up.  
  
~~:*:~~  
  
Jim and Gene stood in their places at the end of the isle eagerly awaiting the ceremony to begin. As they stood, Jim just marveled at the people attending. On his side were just about everyone he had ever grown up with. Not to mention a large population of Ctarl-Ctarl on Aisha's side. Different outlaws that he considered family, one real big extended family. There was Mickey and Swanzo, Clyde and Iris. Plus dozens of numerous people who he had known all his life through dealings with the business end of Starwind and Hawking. In the front row were the people who you could say were the closest to him. Suzuka, who was currently reminding Goken that the Gilliam II robot was not a Coke can. *Boy was that ever going to be a relationship.* Not to mention Fred Lowe who had already burst into tears and was currently whimpering and blowing his nose. Suzuka nodded her head to the side indicating Fred and then mouthed the words: (Do you want me to kill him?) to Jim. Jim just chuckled until he realized she was serious and gestured for her to put up her kitana.  
  
Jim and Suzuka's makeshift conversation was cut short when the organist started playing. First to enter through the double doors at the end of the aisle was Melphina. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that looked more like a formal gown than something an average bride's maid would wear; of course this was no average bride. Although Jim didn't turn around to confirm it, he was sure he heard Gene's jaw actually hit the floor behind him. Melphina got to her spot and smiled at Jim. Jim felt all nerve and composure that he had remaining leave when the organist shifted over to the wedding march.   
  
Dalthan lead Aisha down the aisle. Jim was nearly floored when he saw how beautiful she was in the wedding dress. The veal flowing down and seemingly merging with the bottom portion which hid her legs and seemed to make her look like she was walking on air. The top of the dress accented her shoulders perfectly and seemed to frame her face in the perfect portrait with her blue eyes glimmering; while showing off just the right amount of cleavage which Jim almost started drooling over. Her gold headband and hair ring had been replaced by silver ones, customary for married Ctarl-Ctarl. And she wore two long white silk gloves that started just below the shoulder and worked their way down into a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hands.  
  
As Dalthan released his daughter at the altar, he nodded to Jim and turned looking at the crowd as he went to sit beside Shasha and Kesh. On Aisha's side were the finest members of the Ctarl-Ctarl race. Businessmen, government officials, and even some members of the royal family. But Jim's side was a different story. Numerous people who looked like they had walked straight out of a bar and into the church. In the front row alone was a little pink robot setting right next to a Saiyan. The infamous assassin Twilight Suzuka. The multi-billionaire Fred Lowe who was... well... you know... weird. And far to the back, a cactus in a little clay pot with a bow-tie around its main trunk *What the hell is my little girl marrying into?*  
  
Jim never took his eyes off Aisha's as he lifted the veal over her head and held her hands in his. If he had ever thought she looked like an angle, none of those times would hold a candle now, she was perfect.   
  
Aisha's thoughts were mutual. She stood there watching his eyes, which stared back at her with a sense of curiosity. His black tux accented his muscular shoulders and concealed his arms, which only wanted to hold her. Jim made her feel secure. Sure she was the outgoing, confident, proud Ctarl-Ctarl warrior on the outside, but on the inside, she was just a little girl. Insecure, still wanting to know that she looked good, that she was doing good in her life, that she was wanted, even loved. As Aisha was fighting off the urge to kiss him the priest stepped forward and began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls in holy matrimony. Should anyone here have a reason why these two should not be joined, may they speak now of forever hold their piece."  
  
Jim and Aisha could have been on another planet. The priest's words echoed emptily through them as they stared into one another's eyes.   
  
*I love you Jim.*  
  
*I love you too Aisha.*  
  
"Do you Aisha Clan-Clan take Jim Hawking to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. Until death do you part?  
  
"I do." Aisha said lightly squeezing Jim's hand.  
  
"And do you Jim Hawking take Aisha Clan-Clan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. Until death do you part?  
  
"No..." Jim said closing his eyes.  
  
Gasps of air were heard through the church, and Dalthan cringed. *I'm going to kill that little...*  
  
Gene leaned forward and tapped Jim on the shoulder. "Uh, Jim, that's not the right answer." He whispered.  
  
Jim reopened his eyes and stared into Aisha's, which looked more scared and hurt than they had ever been.  
  
"Aisha, not even death can take me away from you. I'm yours forever." Jim said relaxing and squeezing Aisha's hands again. The entire crowed sighed in relief, especially the priest who thought Jim was about to get his face ripped off by one angry Ctarl-Ctarl. By this time any control Aisha had over her emotions were lost as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"May I have the rings please." The priest said as Gene handed him the two wedding bands that Jim had gotten on Ctarl-Ctarl. They were solid gold with a beautiful silver inlay design weaving throughout them, the silver reminding Jim of her hair, and the gold reminding her of his.  
  
As the two slipped the rings on one another's fingers the priest said the words they had waited so long to hear.  
  
"By the power vested in me, by the planet of Heyfong, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Now you have to understand, this was no peck-on-the-lips ordinary wedding kiss. Jim's arms encircled her waist as she wrapped her own around his shoulders both pulling the other to them. Their heads tilted as their lips met forming perfectly together as their tongues engaged in a passionate embrace.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Jim Hawking." The priest's words echoed through the hall a moment before one outlaw in the back stood up flinging his hat high in the air and yelling the best damn redneck "YEEE HA!" the world has ever heard. Others joined the celebration jumping to their feet, yelling, dancing, and firing guns into the air much to the dismay of Dalthan and his guests.  
  
*Aisha, I think we had better break this off before the roof gets so shot up it caves in.* Jim thought never breaking the kiss and letting his hands caress her back.  
  
*Let it fall.* Aisha shot back tightening her hold around him.  
  
~~:*:~~ {If you have "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith, you might want to get it ready. ...eixid}  
  
Eventually the couple made their way to the courtyard for the reception. Aisha had thrown the bouquet on the church steps which was surprisingly caught by the biggest girl of them all, Fred. He raised the flowers to his nose and inhaled deeply, shooting a VERY seductive glance at Gene. Gene immanently sweat-dropped and grabbed Melphina dipping her down and giving her the longest most passionate kiss he could muster.  
  
"Wow, Suzuka really went all out." Jim said to Aisha as they walked to the reception. A beautiful star filled sky shown down into the courtyard which had temporary hardwood dancing floor with candle lit white clothed tables all around it. Throughout the area, Suzuka had gotten 16ft tall white birch trees covered with white Christmas lights that gave the illusion that you were setting among stars. As the two began meet some of the guests Gene stopped Jim.  
  
"Jim, Mel and I programmed Gilliam to take you two on the honeymoon. I gave him instructions not to bother you, and he should be able to run on his own. Why don't you kick back and relax, have fun, and stay as long as you like." Gene said extending his had and shaking with Jim who pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thanks Gene."  
  
Aisha and Jim mingled with the crowd a little longer until Suzuka, sensing the couple growing tired of meeting people, signaled the DJ.  
  
As the sounds of the orchestra came through the speakers Jim lead Aisha to the Dance floor, her long veal trailing behind her. As he pulled her close to them a single spotlight penetrated the darkness landing only on them.  
  
~~~  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
while your far away and dreaming.  
  
I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep.  
Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jim, this song..." Aisha said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I know." Jim said kissing her forehead and breaking the formal dancing. He now cradled the back of her head that lay across his chest with his face in her hair. The couple danced slowly swaying to the song.  
  
~~~  
  
Lying close to you, feeling you heart beating.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
  
And then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together.  
I just want to stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep.  
Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
~~~  
  
The crowd attending remained speechless. The couple on the dance floor was oblivious to their surroundings, much too interested with each other. Their love portrayed in their simple movements, in the way their arms caressed one another, and in the people's eyes that knew them well.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to miss one smile,   
I don't want to miss one kiss.  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you, just like this.  
  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine.  
And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time.  
  
~~~   
  
"Jim, I think my legs are going to give out from under me."  
  
Jim said nothing; he just kissed in her hair and lifted her up so she was standing on top of his shoes. Jim then slowly raised his ken and floated off the ground about two feet never stopping their slow spinning to the song.  
  
~~~  
  
Don't want to close my eyes, don't want to fall asleep.  
Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do.  
I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep.  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you really want to stay and cut the cake?" Jim whispered in her hair.  
  
"I had much rather be with you." Aisha said lifting her head from his chest.  
  
Jim leaned down and passionately kissed his wife as he powered up a blue aura around them both. As Steven Tyler's voice kicked into high gear Jim and Aisha ascended faster into the night sky. Jim flying in the direction of the Outlaw Star.  
  
~~~  
  
Cause even when I try, the sweetest dream will never do.  
Well I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Don't want to close my eyes,  
I don't want to fall asleep.  
  
I don't want to miss a thing.  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... Well what do you think? Thanks to everyone who keeps waiting on my slow ass to write this. I have at least two more to go, and I can assure that you will be surprised. "MWA HA HA HA!!!!" Sorry, don't know what came over me there. Like I said, I still haven't decided if I'm going to write about the wedding night or not. I think I need more that 3 reviews on the subject to make up my mind. As always, please review.  



	10. The Night

WARNING THIS, AND ONLY THIS, CHAPTER IS RATED R.   
  
  
This chapter as about the wedding night, and contains SEX. Although I think it was needed for the story, I understand that some people do not like this stuff. That is why I put it in a chapter by itself, and wrote it so you do not have to read it to continue with the rest of the story. It is my first lemon, lime, or whatever citrus fruit you want to call it. I am already well into chapter 11 and hope to post it by the second half of this week. Unlike similar stories, I tried to write this as best I could to show the emotions of both Jim and Aisha, so if your looking for dirty humping and mindless kinky sex you may want to skip it. Anyway, continue to scroll down if you want to read it. Peace out...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Night  
  
The newlyweds touched down in front of the Outlaw Star a few moments later. Aisha thought flying with Jim was incredible. At first she had been scared of falling but then she relaxed in his arms knowing he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. All her worried dissolved up there with him. *It must be great to just fly away.* She thought as she saw Gene's inscription on the XGP. The two stared perplexed at the white paint across the ship's side.  
  
"Just Mared?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Gene never did great in English." Jim said pressing the keycard as the door slid open. Aisha started to walk inside only to be stopped by Jim sweeping her off her feet. "Now you know it wouldn't be right for me not to carry you through the threshold."  
  
"Your such a goofball." Aisha giggled kissing Jim on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.  
  
Gilliam automatically closed the door behind them and started the launch. Before the couple had made it to their quarters, the Outlaw Star was already in space.  
  
Aisha punched the door button on their quarters still in Jim's arms. The room had everything you needed closets, dresser, television, king-sized bed, but was adorned with numerous candles that filled the room with just the right amount of light. And slow music playing down low.   
  
Aisha slipped off Jim's coat as the couple began planting soft kisses on one anothers lips as they swayed to the music.  
  
Jim slowly slid the zipper down Aisha's back kissing her neck and letting the wedding dress fall to the ground leaving Aisha in her silk slip. She let her fingers absently unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders. And let her hands caress his soft skin that covered his rock hard arms that held her to him.   
  
Jim caressed her shoulders picking up the straps of her slip under his thumbs and pulling them off, allowing it to fall to the floor. She trembled as she felt his callused palms slide down her arms, tracing all the way down to her thighs. Jim led Aisha to the bed and sat pulling her to stand in front of him. He just sat there staring at her, his wife. Maybe it was the fact that they were married, or maybe it was the fact that she was topless, but every time he saw her, she was even more beautiful than before. He continued to stare a moment longer until an evil grim crept onto his face.  
  
"What?" Aisha asked cocking up an eyebrow and looking back at him as she took his hands in hers.  
  
"Well, it's just that I've been waiting to see these since I was eleven."  
  
"Pervert." Aisha giggled as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled over him kissing up his chest. She started at his navel, over his abbs, and up to his neck. He let his hands trail and caress up and down her sides as her lips finally ended their journey finding his. His arms pressed her to him as their kissing deepened. Her soft breasts pressed against his muscular chest sending foreign sensations through them both.   
  
*This must be the best feeling in the world.* Jim thought as the couple continued their kissing, and Aisha began unzipping his paints. As her hand slipped underneath his boxers a wave of panic washed over him.  
  
*I don't know what I'm doing. This is going too fast, what if I can't please her?*   
  
Unknown to Jim, in his distracted state he forgot to close his mind. Aisha stopped her advances and closed her arms around him lying on his chest.  
  
"Jim, its ok. If you don't want to yet we don't have to."  
  
"I want to, I just..." Jim was cut short by Aisha's finger on his lips.  
  
"Just do what comes natural." She said sitting upright across his legs.  
  
Jim raised himself up to his wife and kissed her lips slowly moving down. He went across her cheek, down her neck, eventually finding her breast. Aisha gasped as his tongue lightly grazed her nipple and exhaled as he took it into his mouth. His hands burnt a path down her back eventually letting his fingertips slip under the edge of her underwear. She pressed her hands in his hair pulling his head closer to her chest as he rolled them over laying her down on the bed. She pulled his pants and boxers off and then tended to her last article of clothing as he moved his lips back up her neck to her own. After a few more moments of kissing, Jim propped up on one arm and just looked at her.   
  
*She is an angel.* He thought as she reached up and let her hand run along his chest. He lowered his lips to hers once more as his hand caressed her inner thigh. Their tongues playfully caressed, moving to explore each other's mouths. His lips trailed south, gently pausing over her other breast. And stopping briefly at her navel, which happened to be a ticklish spot. She arched her back as he stopped his journey, playfully kissing down her thigh towards her sex. She moaned running her fingers through his hair as he kissed and massaged her. Her breathing becoming ragged and sporadic as her hands gripped the sheets. He finally hit the spot he was looking for and she lost all control, her back arching once more as she moaned with pleasure. He moved back up along side her as she regained her senses.  
  
"I... thought you... didn't know what to... do." She said through gasped breaths.   
  
"I don't, but you can't grow up with someone like Gene and not overhear enough to at least wing it." He said kissing her cheekbone and letting his hand trace her hips. She giggled at his response pushing her body against him, urging him to continue. He positioned himself over her as their tongues locked in a new embrace. She moaned as his erection rubbed against her thighs and one hand slowly massaged her left breast. He looked into her eyes as his tip met her opening and slowly started to enter. Although inexperienced, Jim wasn't stupid. He held his position and let Aisha slide herself onto him and grow accustomed to the feeling of him inside her. Sensing Aisha was ok, and the fact that he couldn't restrain himself anymore, Jim began slowly moving in and out of her. Aisha was in complete ecstasy. It was amazing how someone as powerful as Jim was so gentle. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony, sliding against one another. Their lips trailed all over, from their faces, to their shoulders, and down to each other's chests. Jim desperately tried to hold on to himself but felt the urge building to a point where he could no longer hold on. Just as he was about to lose control Aisha's arms and legs tightened around him as her back arched with her second orgasm as she silently gasped, unable to even scream. Jim buried his face in her neck as the sensation of her tightening around him pushed him over the edge, causing him to spill into her. Both of their bodies shuddering and convulsing in a pleasure that felt too good to be true.  
  
"I love you Aisha."  
  
I love you Jim."  
  
As their heads stopped spinning, he moved off to her side and pulled the covers over them. As if by instinct, Aisha moved halfway on top of him with her head on his chest, which was still rising to catch his breath. The last thing they both felt before drifting off to sleep was the tingling cold of their spouses' wedding band. Jim's which moved along her back. And Aisha's which was on his chest.  
  
  
  
... Well? How was it? Probably the only lemon I will ever write. I just had to prove to myself that I could do it. Please Review. Anyway, two more to go. And trust me, I think you will be surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A New Life Together

Here is chapter 11. Outlaw Star is returning to Toonami weekdays at 5:30! ~Burst into celebration~ Only problem is that I don't get off work until 6. ~Sinks back into a depressive state~ Oh well, this is it, the next to the last chapter, please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dim glow omitting from the remaining candles. Aisha lay across his body with her head and one arm curled up on his chest. He sighed letting his hand trace her bare back under the sheets looking at her wedding band, and then at his own. It was perfect, his life was perfect. He could of stayed there forever, feeling her back rise and fall with each passing breath as it rolled from her mouth and across his chest. Last night was wonderful. Both of them in the same train of thought, neither going too fast, both paying more attention to the other. Jim sighed again, his life WAS truly perfect, it was like the dreams he used to have as a child in the orphanages, dreaming of living in a house, a real mother and father, other brothers and sisters. But he would always wake up, until now, this dream was reality. As Jim's eyes finished adjusting to the light, he noticed a blinking light on the intercom by the bed.  
  
"Jim?" Gilliam said through the intercom as Jim flicked it on and quickly turned the volume down as not to wake Aisha.  
  
"Yea, what it is Gilliam."  
  
"I thought you should know we are reaching the first stop, and should be landing in about an hour."  
  
"Landing?"  
  
"Did Gene and Melphina not tell you. Mr. Lowe has generously planned several stops along the way on different planets. With hotel accommodations and limousine services provided at his expense."  
  
"Ok Gilliam, go ahead and start the landing program, we should be up in a little bit." Jim said flicking the intercom off. *Although Fred is an impetuous flirt, he always knows how to treat his friends.* Jim thought turning his attention back to Aisha, who met him with a kiss.  
  
"Mmm, didn't know you were up." Jim said as she released him and lay her chin on her hands that were propped on his chest.  
  
"I've been up for about an hour, I just didn't want to wake you. You know, you look sooo cute when your sleeping."  
  
Jim chuckled and kissed her forehead. "So you heard what Gilliam said."  
  
"Yep." Aisha said as Jim wrapped his arms around her, kissing as he rolled on top of her. Aisha giggled and bit her lip watching Jim's face above hers.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to leave a beautiful naked woman such as yourself, I had better get dressed and land this thing." Jim said getting up and throwing on a battle suit. "Why don't you grab the suitcases, we might decide to stay here for a couple of days." He said kissing her once more and leaving for the control room.   
  
Aisha flopped back onto the bed. *God this is great. No money problems, no pirates trying to kill them, no worries. Just the two of us.* She sighed as she felt her heart swell just thinking of Jim.   
  
The Outlaw Star made a perfect landing in the spaceport. Jim had taken up flying simulations when he was fourteen and had become quite an accomplished pilot. As the newlyweds exited the spaceport, a limo driver holding a sign that read "Mr. and Mrs. Hawking" met them. Aisha jumped into the black stretch limo examining it with child like enthusiasm as the chauffeur opened the door for them both, and put the luggage in the trunk.   
  
"Look at all the cool stuff this thing does Jim." Aisha said playing with the controls causing the windows to lower and rise, stereo to turn on, and exc.... Jim made his way to the front and let down the barrier to the driver.  
  
"What time is it here?"  
  
"Its about 7:00 p.m. on a Saturday sir." The driver replied looking at Jim through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Thanks." Jim said sliding back over to Aisha and putting his arm around her.  
  
"What do you say, we get dressed up and hit the town tonight?"  
  
"Great!" Aisha said looking up from the controls. "I've got the perfect dress." She said smiling before kissing Jim. Jim eased over to her and began returning the kiss and letting his hands roam over her. She leaned back onto the leather seats pulling Jim with her. The moment would have lasted a lot longer but she happened to lie on the limo controls opening the sunroof.   
  
"WOA, a sunroof!!" Aisha yelled excitedly, jumping out from under Jim and standing out of the limo.  
  
The limo finally reached the exquisite high rise hotel a few moments later. The receptionist had Jim and Aisha's key ready and waiting at the MVP desk. As they opened their door on the top floor, both Jim and Aisha stared in surprise. Fred had made them reservations in the royal suite. It was a beautifully decorated with multiple rooms that seemed to stretch around the entire floor. Their was a private Jacuzzi in the bath, and a grand piano in the main living room which was filled with floor to ceiling windows that stared out over the city. Jim walked up behind Aisha who was looking around in awe and wrapped his arms around her waist placing soft kisses along her neck.   
  
"Jim, this is just like a fairy-tale. I'm living in the lap of luxury, and have married a prince." She said turning to face him still in his arms. "Promise me it will never end."  
  
"I promise." Jim said meeting her soft lips with His. It was like they were kissing for the first time again, but this time, as husband and wife.   
  
"Why don't you get dressed, I'm going to run down the street and pick something up." He said as the kiss finally faded.  
  
"Mmm... is it something for me?"  
  
"Maybe, it's a surprise." Jim said planting one last kiss on her forehead and walking out the door.  
  
She sighed as she opened her suitcase on the bed pulling out a beautiful evening gown that dipped in the back. It was soft black, which glimmered in just the right light and had two thin straps at the top that crossed in the rear. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Jim's face when he saw it. She and Melphina had picked it out while shopping for a wedding dress. Mel had seen it in a window and suggested she buy it. As luck would have it, it was a perfect fit, not to mention, showed off her ass. She giggled again trying to picture the look on Jim's face when he saw her in it. She seemed lost in thought while she walked into the living room and looked out the windows. Aisha held the dress tightly in her arms looking out over the metropolis which began to light up, welcoming the night. She could see thunder clouds in the distance making their way to the city. *Too many bad memories.* she thought as she shuddered watching them. Finally she turned from the window to get dressed only to be stopped by a nock at the door.   
  
"That was quick Jim." She said walking to open the door, which suddenly flew off its hinges and into the room. Aisha through the dress to the side in alarm as she crouched defensively at the intruder, although she was surprised, she hadn't expected to see him.  
  
"Ron!!!" She growled through clinched teeth, staring at the form in the red overcoat that filled the doorway.  
  
"Aisha Clan-Clan, what has it been, 7, 8 years. You never call, you never write." Ron said in his usual smug tone that showed no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Aisha's eyes dilated as her primal instincts started to kick in. "Bastard!!" She yelled as she lunged at his throat with claws exposed. Ron stood his ground, only raising his left arm activating his light shield which threw Aisha back across the room.  
  
"Your going to pay for that!!" She yelled getting to her feet and unleashed a primal growl.  
  
Ron smirked at her cockiness extending his caster and pointing it at her.  
  
"Sorry, nothing personal." He said pulling the trigger which unleashed a powerful bolt of red lightning.  
  
"Jim, please." Aisha begged, almost whimpering, her final words. She screamed as the bolt of lightning struck her sending her into the air. And releasing her to fall, death claming her life before she ever hit the ground.  
  
Ron smirked as he ejected the spent caster shell. *Harry was right, #7's work great on Ctarl-Ctarl.* He thought to himself as he left down the hall.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
They kill as well, if it will make them some money that is.  
  
Pirates? Outlaws? Space Force flunkies? No, they're none of those. But they will take jobs from anyone. Right, if it will make them some money.  
  
At any rate, they're like hyenas who are valued by all the powers.  
  
Their dangerous if you get too close to them, and their good. If they weren't, somebody would of shot them in the back long ago.  
  
They are more powerful than other people's hatred of them.  
  
Everyone in the underworld knows the name, the Macdougall brothers. But no one knows what the MacDougall brothers are really like.  
  
They are careful, bold, cunning, and will do anything for money. They're dependable, tough, ruthless; everyone who knows anything more than just rumors, has been killed.  
  
... yea, all at the hands of the MacDougall brothers.  
  
  
~~~:*:~~~  
  
  
*What the?* Jim thought as he stopped walking down the street and looked up into the sky. *Why did Aisha's power level go up so high and then fall so quic...*  
  
"No." Jim said barely audible as he realized what had happened letting the dozen white roses he had bought for her slip from his hand.  
  
"NO!!!" He screamed powering up his ken and blasting into the air overturning cars with the shock wave and leaving a large crater where a sidewalk once stood. His mind was so clouded with emotions that he couldn't even think straight. He would of kept flying faster and faster if a blast of energy hadn't hit him, driving him back to earth crashing completely through a building and out the other side.  
  
Jim slowly staggered to his feet, only fueled by adrenaline.  
  
"H... Harry?" Jim said as his vision finally cleared and was able to recognize his green haired attacker. He continued to blink still trying to clear his head. *Damn, Goken could never even hit me that hard.* Harry only floated down from the air and stood before Jim, his head lowered and eyes shut.  
  
"Get out of my way Harry!" Jim yelled as his head finally stopped spinning. There was no doubt Harry had something to do with Aisha but he had no time to waist with him. Aisha needed him now, and then he would deal with Harry.  
  
"How does it feel?" Harry asked never lifting his head. The youngest MacDougall brother's android body seemed to radiate with power. His form looked identical to the one Kahn had him equipped with at the Leyline, with one exception. The once light blue plates were glowing a dark red, which seemed to pulsate and brighten as his power rose.  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"I SAID HOW DOES IT FEEL!!" Harry screamed opening his eyes that seemed to burn with psychotic rage. "How does it feel to have the love of your life taken from you?" Harry finished drawing up one arm and clenching his fist.  
  
*Melphina.* Jim remembered. *This is just all a Goddamned grudge agents Gene.*  
  
"Harry, I didn't take Mel away..."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME!!!" Harry screamed his eyes burning with more and more hatred, and a single tear escaping his left eye.  
  
*Shit I'm getting no where. I cant waste anymore time, I need to get to Aisha.* Jim quickly charged Harry unleashing several ki bolts. As the ki bolts struck him, Jim ascended and increased his speed towards the hotel, only to be grabbed around the ankle before he even cleared the rooftops.  
  
"You can't go yet Jim, we still need a head start." Harry smirked as he jerked Jim down planting his knee deep in his chest shattering his armor. In the spilt second Jim hovered clutching his broken ribs, Harry acceded above him and brought his elbow down on the back of Jim's head sending his unconscious body plummeting to the ground.  
  
~~:*:~~   
  
Jim's eyes slowly opened as he became aware of the rain falling on him. He slowly raised his head out of the gutter letting his arm feel the crushed armor on his chest as he tried to set up.   
  
"AAAA!" he yelped, broken ribs grating on his insides bad enough to blur his vision. He didn't know how longs he sat there propped up on one arm trying to remember what happened. Funny how sometimes when you get knocked out things replay backwards in your head. He first remembered Harry's knee in his chest. *Harry, what the hell was Harry doing here?* he thought as the memories returned to him. Harry asking him: "How does it feel?" *What in the hell was he talking about?* Jim thought right before it hit him, *Aisha?*  
  
Ignoring all pain Jim burst into flight once again towards the hotel. Too scared to take the time and concentrate to transmit himself. Jim didn't bother to land and go in the main entrance; he only busted through the windows on the top floor, directly into their room.  
  
He saw her as he landed. Lying there, face covered by her hair, sprawled across the floor, one leg bent backwards as if she had been tossed across the room like a rag doll. All control over his own physical pain was lost as his mental barriers broke down. He fell on all fours crawling to her as the thunder cracked outside spilling rain into the room. Slowly and cautiously he reached his trembling hand to her face raking the hair from covering it. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that were always so full of life stared back at him, still, empty, lifeless.   
  
He raised himself to his knees screaming in agony and collapsing beside her. Still trying to ignore his pain, he leaned against the wall cradling and rocking her limp body in his arms, tears poring down his face. *My dream, our dream, its gone, taken... taken by those bastards.* Jim cursed mentally seeing the spent caster shell in the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry honey. I'll get them, I'll make them pay." He said sobbing into her hair letting his fingers close her eyelids.   
  
"It may not bring you back, but killing those two..." He stopped in mid sentence. *I still have a chance.*   
  
Jim stood up with Aisha in his arms, wincing at the ever-growing pain in his chest, looking at his dead wife.  
  
"Don't worry, I can fix it baby. I'll fix it." Jim said kissing her cheek and pressing it to his as they disappeared into thin air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... Bet you didn't expect that did you. What, you honestly thought I would leave out the MacDougall brothers? It may take me a while to post the next one, I have the main points in my head, but haven't got anything on paper. Plus I have finals next week. This is it, the climax, so you had better review.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Where is Jim going with Aisha?  
Why did the MacDougall brothers attack them?  
AND...  
Will Jim become a Super Saiyan?   
  
Stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion...   



	12. A Saiyan's Revenge

Sorry for the delay, this has been the first time I have been able to log onto ff.net since it went down. But I'm glad its finally up and running.   
  
Well, here's the ending, I hope you like it....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. PoPo dropped the watering can as he felt the matter around him bend. It was the same feeling he got whenever anyone used instant transmission around him, only this time, somehow, it felt different. Turning around, he could only gasp in a mixed state of horror and shock at the sight before him. There stood Jim, multiple cuts, lacerations, broken bones, and shattered armor adorning his injured body. A woman in his arms, no doubt Aisha, looking like she had just fallen in a peaceful sleep, but devoid of life none the less. Mr. PoPo had seen many warriors after battles, so Jim's physical condition was of little concern. It was his eyes that worried him, the windows into his soul that gave the impression that God himself had reached down from the heavens and slapped him across the face. Eyes that wondered "why?", but that would no doubt change, into eyes that would seek revenge no matter what the cost.  
  
Dende stepped out of his temple when he felt Jim's energy arrive. He had felt what had happened, but nothing could prepare him for the sight before his eyes. Jim slowly walking towards him, almost like he was in a trance, with Aisha in his arms. The Old Namik knew what he was here for, but Jim spoke before he had a chance to offer.  
  
"Dende, please, I need the Dragon Balls."   
  
Dende nodded and rushed back into the inner chambers. The Dragon Balls had long since been locked away in a shielded chamber where no one could detect them. Dende himself had determined that they caused more harm than good. With the invention of the Munchausen drive, every scumbag in the galaxy was coming to Old Earth to "make their wish." Call them the Leyline of their time if you will. One day, before their deaths, Dende had gotten Trunks and Goten to collect them all and bring them here to be locked away. He then told Trunks to announce that he had died, and that the Dragon Balls had died with him. Like rats leaving a sinking ship, they left, going out into space looking for another conquest, leaving the fragile Earth to recover.  
  
Jim's mussels twitched ever so slightly as Goken appeared next to him. He had felt the tremendous burst of energy coming from Jim all the way here on Earth. However, it was not until he felt his presence at the lookout, that he knew something was wrong. Goken's usual carefree, almost moronic, attitude left him as he took in the situation.   
  
"My God. Jim, what happened? What did this?" Goken asked as he saw Aisha in his arms. He had only met her once, at the wedding. It was hard to comprehend that this was the same woman who was so full of life just yesterday.   
  
"The MacDougall brothers, Harry's strong, maybe as strong as you." Jim replied in short strained breaths, spitting blood to the tiled floor. Goken's attention was then averted to Jim's present physical condition. He was injured, badly. Goken didn't know if Mr. PoPo could sense it, but the cuts and obvious abrasions covering him was just the tip of the iceberg. What frightened him most was the slow, steady stream of fresh blood that seeped from the cracks in Jim's chest plate. The blood was dark, almost black, which could only mean one thing; one of his broken ribs must have punctured his liver. Goken knew that it was too late for a Sensu bean, the only thing that could save him now was a re-gen tank, but even that would be something short of a miracle. As if on cue, Jim's eyes rolled back into his head as he stumbled to find his balance.  
  
"Jim!" Goken yelled surprised as he helped him stand.  
  
"Please, Give her to me." Mr. PoPo cautiously said taking Aisha from him. Jim didn't want to let her go, but in his present state, it was all he could do to remain standing.  
  
"Jim, listen to me. We have to get you to Capsule Corp they have a re-gen tank." Goken pleaded to Jim who only staggered away from him, carefully watching Mr. PoPo lay Aisha down in the shade under one of the golden canopies.  
  
"No! Not until she is ok."  
  
"Jim," Goken said whispering into Jim's ear. "...I know how bad your hurt, what good are you to her if your dead?"   
  
"I'm not leaving." Jim said turning to Goken, his face etched like stone.   
  
Goken knew he should just take Jim to the tanks, but something stopped him. Jim would have hated him for the rest of his life if he did, but that was not it. He knew it would be dishonorable to go against his friend's wishes, but that was not it either. It was fear. The look in Jim's eyes when he said he was not leaving was a look of pure evil. Dende had described Vegeta to him one day. He had said that Vegeta was, when you got down to it, actually a good soul. However, it was when he got pushed too far that his humanity left him. Dende described how Vegeta had struck him one day when he was only a child. Dende had just finished healing him with the hopes that his sudden surge of power would be enough to defeat Freeza. Vegeta had not wanted to strike him, actually he was thankful for what Dende had done. But when Dende looked into his eyes he saw why, Freeza had turned Vegeta into the evil monster that he was, and nothing could take that back. His eyes had looked exactly like Jim's, like the gates of Hell themselves had opened up unleashing an infinite tidal wave of pure determination that could only be halted by two things, revenge or death.  
  
Dende emerged from the inner chambers a few moments later with the Dragon Balls floating before him. The seven pulsating spheres gave off a distinct power signature that Jim had never felt before, but could care less about at this point. Dende closed his eyes and raised his arms, silently chanting the password that called forth Shenlong.  
  
In a burst of power the eternal dragon was awoken from his slumber and sprang forth into Earth's realm once more. Goken marveled at the sight of the huge beast that seemed to engulf the entire lookout with its presence.  
  
"You have summoned me from my sleep and I will grant you two wishes that are within my power." Shenlog said in a deep voice that crackled with power.  
  
"Go ahead." Dende said looking at Jim. Before Jim could step forward to make his wish, an odd power surge range through his body. An unmistakable sound, something like multiple blasts forming into one ecocide around him, before Jim had a chance to piece the two together, a small black sphere, no larger than a tennis ball floated towards Goken.  
  
"GOKEN GET AWAY FROM THAT!!" Jim yelled at his friend who had just noticed the object. Goken didn't even get a chance to react. The small object cracked with energy as Goken found himself being pulled towards it. The black hole fully opened and drew him into itself as Goken desperately increased his power to turn into a Super Saiyan in one last vein attempt to escape. Instantly after he disappeared, a black bolt of lightning crossed through the sky arching behind Jim and finding its target. Jim slowly turned around; knowing whom it was before his eyes had even seen them.  
  
"You alright Ron?" Harry asked as his brother slowly raised himself from the ground.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It was worth it to get rid of the Super Saiyan." Ron smirked as he ejected the number four's shell and replaced it with one of lesser power. "Remember Harry don't kill the Namik, if he dies the Dragon Balls are gone."  
  
"Don't worry. Nothings going to stop me from getting my wish." Harry said as the red plates on his body began to brighten with his increasing power.  
  
"You knew I would come here!" Jim yelled clinching his fists as he realized what they were up to.  
  
"Jim, ever the genius." Ron smirked. "You know, I spent a long time recovering from what Gene did to me in the Layline. I think we will pay him a visit once we are through here. I'm sure Harry would love to see Melphina again." Harry's eyes seemed to brighten at the mere mention of Mel's name.  
  
"You leave them out of this! What do you want with the Dragon Balls anyway, immortality?" Jim shot back, constantly trying to think of a way to stop them.  
  
"Originally yes, but after studying you, and especially your late friend, I've got a new wish, ...I want the powers of a Super Saiyan." Jim flinched. Without Goken, no one would be able to stop him. *I don't know if I'm even able to become a Super Saiyan, not that I will be living long enough to find out.* Jim thought overwhelmed by his current situation.   
  
"But what about your second wish?"  
  
"Oh, that ones not for me." Ron said looking at his brother. "And I think even you can figure out what Harry wants."  
  
"Melphina, soon we will be together again." Harry murmured as he continued to slowly raise his power.  
  
"Yea, Gwen Kahn sure did fix old Harry up. It's a shame though, even someone with all the knowledge of the universe couldn't avoid a bullet in the head." Ron said returning his gaze to Jim.  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"Of course, we couldn't have the good doctor warning you now could we?"  
  
Without warning Harry unleashed an energy blast that plowed into Jim, throwing him back into one on the lookouts buildings.   
  
*Jim.*   
  
*Dende?* Jim thought as he stood up amongst the rubble of the now demolished building. Dende was standing calmly beside Mr. PoPo, and seemed to be in a state of meditation.  
  
*I'm going to make this quick, you cannot let them make their wishes, at any cost. Harry is a machine, eventually someone will be able to figure out Kahn's design and stop him. But if Ron becomes a Saiyan, and without you or Goken to stop him, the universe will fall.*  
  
Jim silently listened to the guardian's words as he moved back out in front of the two brothers.  
  
*Jim, unless you can think of any other way to stop them, ...you must kill me.*  
  
*I can't do that.*  
  
*You have to!*  
  
*I'll think of something, but I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to lose anyone else.*  
  
"Sorry about that Jim. Harry, I think we need to work on your people skills." Ron said as he looked at his younger brother. Harry looked more like an attack dog than anything that was once human. His body seemed eager to attack at any moment, while his eyes watched every movement that Jim made.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this. Gene told me what happened at the Layline. How you freed Melphina from the construct's program. He said that you wanted him to hear her song." Harry looked shaken, apparently Dr. Kahn hadn't made him all machine, as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry." Ron said, obviously nervous that he might lose his guard dog.   
  
"I... I was damaged. My processors were malfunctioning."  
  
"Harry, you wanted her to be happy, you gave your life for her."  
  
"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!" Harry screamed launching himself at Jim and connecting his right fist to his jaw. Jim fell and skidded backwards across the polished floor. Lying on his back, the young Saiyan struggled to stay conscious. As the world stopped spinning around him, he discovered he was lying right next to Aisha's body.   
  
*I promised that I would protect you.* Jim thought looking at his wife. *I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. I need help, I need to be stronger...*  
  
Then it snapped. Jim felt like a great weight was lifted off him as he unknowingly stood. All the pain left his body, all his senses seemed to be heightened; it was like he was on some wonderful drug. He could feel his body healing itself, his broken ribs moving back into place. His mussels jerked as a wave of power washed through his body. He jerked again, as his hair seemed to flash in a golden light and stand up, only to return to brown. Suddenly, the area around him erupted like a volcano, raw; unchaneled energy flowing and engulfing him like a cocoon. Dende and Mr. PoPo were thrown back by the wind generated by the transformation.  
  
"Shit!" Ron muttered as he struggled against the wind. "HARRY GET HIM BEFORE HE CHANGES!!!"  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and leapt to attack. The red plates on his body glowing brighter than ever before. With all his might he unleashed an energy charged fist at Jim. The blow, which would have been more that enough to destroy any mountain, or planet for that matter, was stopped dead in its tracks by the wall of energy that surrounded the transforming being. Jim stared directly into Harry's eyes as his own turned from dark blue to an emerald green unleashing a wave of energy that forced Harry to bound backwards.  
  
"Damnit." Ron struggled with his caster, releasing the now worthless #16 and replacing it with another four. *Better off in a coma than dead.* He thought as the shell slid into the chamber. As Ron extended his caster a final explosion consumed the area where Jim stood. Ron waited patiently for the dust to clear with his caster drawn. He had to hit him; he couldn't risk firing blindly into the cloud of smoke. At that moment, a breeze crossed over the lookout, as the dust was pushed aside Ron readied himself for the Super Saiyan. However, there was nothing to be found only the distinct sound of pure, flowing energy that seemed to surround him.  
  
"What the he..." were the only words he was able to mutter before an ice-cold hand grabbed him around the back of his neck. Jim lifted Ron off the ground like a dog by its collar. He said nothing, just slowly rotated his thumb and index finger snapping the vertebrae in the outlaw's neck. Ron's now paralyzed body went limp as his legs stopped kicking and the caster thudded to the ground. Jim slowly turned him to look in his face, but more importantly, his ice-cold green eyes. For the first time in his life, Ron was powerless. He had always been the protector, the mussel, now he was just a hunk of meat, waiting to die.  
  
Jim, iron hand still clutched around Ron's broken neck, reared back tossing the limp form high into the air to fall to his death.  
  
"RON!!!" Harry screamed flying right past the motionless Jim to catch his brother. Without even looking their way, Jim raised the palm of his hand unleashing a yellow bolt of energy that flew past Harry like he was standing still. The beam completely engulfed Ron, desintergrating his body into millions of particles before his brother could ever reach him.  
  
"Now you know how it feels." Jim said, no louder than a whisper, to the android floating motionless in the sky. "Now you know how it feels to have the one that has looked after you since you were a child taken away. But you can never feel the pain you have caused me, because she was not just my friend, she was my wife."  
  
"Ron...." Harry remained floating. *You're really dead this time.* Harry clinched his fists powering himself up higher than ever before. Kahn had warned him not to go this high, and it would melt his circuits after about ten minutes. But he didn't care, his brother was dead, the dragon balls would bring him back, and he had to kill Jim to get them.  
  
Harry disappeared out of the sky. Jim remained still on the tiled floor, seemingly uninterested; however, with his newfound strength he could tell every move Harry was making. The android suddenly appeared behind Jim unleashing a deadly punch towards the back of his neck. All Harry hit was air as the Saiyan joined the fight. Both warriors disappeared, movements too fast for any human eye to follow. Dende and Mr. PoPo could only lay and watch the sky that erupted with explosions each time the fighters connected. The numerous sonic booms generated by the warriors flying at speeds faster than sound shook the entire lookout causing more rubble to fall from the already damaged buildings. Several minutes passed, neither fighter seeming to have a distinct advantage, until a huge explosion sounded and Harry was driven hard to the lookout's base.  
  
As Harry struggled to stand, Jim slowly floated down from the sky. Dende, for the first time in thousands of years, was too scared to move. Jim, the once cheerful young boy that Goken had trained, had changed. During the battle, he had conducted himself just like Vegeta. Precise, careful, cunning, letting his opponent make the first move to gauge his capabilities. But like Trunks, he had not let his pride, or temper for that matter, impair his judgment. Golden hair pulsating with power, he crossed his arms over his chest, an action seemingly inherited from generation to generation. This was the place every warrior had to go in their life, a place of no return. A place where they would truly see what they were capable of.  
  
"It's over Harry..."  
  
"IT'S NOT OVER!!!" Harry screamed charging at Jim. He lunged at the Super Saiyan, right fist charged with energy. At the last second, Jim grabbed Harry's right arm and planted hit elbow deep into Harry's chest. With one hard pull, Jim ripped Harry's arm completely off his body and spun around breaking it across his head, sending the android to the floor. Before Harry could stand, Jim grabbed his face with the palm of his hand and lifted him off the ground. In one last vein attempt for victory, harry raised his left arm and blindly shot an energy bolt striking Jim's head, which did not even phase him.  
  
The energy blast left Jim's hand ripping through Harry's head quicker than it had formed. The lifeless bundle of metal, plastic, and flesh was thrown backwards, and over the edge of the lookout where it fell out of sight.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Jim said as he lowered his arm and closed his eyes.   
  
"Jim?" Dende asked cautiously while righting himself from a pile of rubble.  
  
"It'll be ok." Jim said, his face still cold and emotionless. "It'll be ok when we get them back."  
  
"Make your wish." Shenlong's voice boomed once again over the lookout.   
  
"I want all of those killed by Ron Macdougall brought back to life." Jim yelled up at the dragon.  
  
"It is granted." Shenlong's eyes burned a bright red signifying that the wish was complete. Almost instantly, Goken reappeared out of nowhere, looking very confused.  
  
"Uh, Jim, what just happened, I was just at King Yama's and..." Goken stopped his sentence as he noticed Jim's golden hair that shot out and up just like Trunks' once had. Jim himself paid Goken little attention, only kneeled motionless besides Aisha.  
  
"You can wake up now." Jim whispered as he caressed her cheek. Slowly Aisha's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Jim... wa.. what happened?" Aisha asked groggily trying to set up.  
  
"Its ok, I took care of it." Jim said fighting back tears and picking up Aisha in his arms.  
  
"Your hair." Aisha said slowly reaching up and pulling a few golden strands down across Jim's face, which sprung back to their original position as she let them slip through her fingers. "I like it." She said closing her eyes as her hand slid down to Jim's neck for support.   
  
"You need to rest, don't worry, we will be home soon."  
  
"You have one wish remaining." The impatient voice of Shenlong sounded once more.  
  
"Jim, you still have one wish." Dende said as Jim started walking to the edge of the lookout with Aisha in his arms.  
  
"You use it, I have everything I want right here." Jim said kissing Aisha's forehead as she snuggled herself to his chest. A golden aura formed around the couple as they took off into the horizon.  
  
The couple flew off into the sunset to begin a new chapter in their lives. Although no one can predict the future. It is safe to say they will be together, for all the rest of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... I really had a lot of fun writing this. I do have several ideas for a sequel/continuation but I am eager to hear what you all think. Please review, or e-mail me at eixid_@hotmail.com ,maybe we can brainstorm, lord knows I need the motivation. I do have two other stories running around in my head, one is a Gundam Wing set after Endless Waltz. And the other is a Tenchi/Ryoko set after the Tenchi Forever movie. Tell me which one you want me to start on first, right now I need a little break from OLS. Well anyway, thanks to every one who read this, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Until next time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Sequel

I have posted this story's sequel. It is titled "Gifts of the past." and is under the Outlaw Star category. Hope you read it.   
  
  
eixid...  



End file.
